Lost and Found Again
by Pineapple55
Summary: It seems everyone in Sesshomaru's life is cold. By chance he meets a mysterious figure with a questionable past who shows him the simple joy of having a friend. If only that happiness would stay. NarSess
1. Chapter 1

WARNING (this will contain the following): malexmale relationships, (major) OOCness, AU, sex scenes, uke Sessh. That's all I can think of for now. I will add any new ones as the story progresses

Fuck, I know I have a lot to work on but I've wanted to start a Nar/Sess story forever. In all honesty I'm not sure where this is going. The only thing I know is the main pairing. Probably not the best idea when starting a fic but oh well. And at the start of the story, Sesshomaru is equivalent to a twelve year old human. I'm only gonna give demon ages as human equivalencies because that's easier

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters

* * *

**Lost and Found Again**

Sesshomaru sulked in his room. Tonight had been his father's first time back home in three months. A war had broke out where the western lands and the southern met and Inutaisho had to go. Sesshomaru had missed his father dearly so when he came back to the castle, he immediately went to greet him. It was late in the night but he was anxious to see him. He had found his father talking to a few demons. One was the castle's healer, another was the head of the army, and the last one was his closest advisor. He stopped the conversation as soon he saw Sesshomaru.

The young boy was practically running towards him, a smile on his face. He slowed down though when his father's eyes narrowed. Inutaisho walked towards him.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing awake at this time?" Inutaisho asked in a cold tone.

The boy's excitement died down. "I-I heard you arrive, father. I wanted to see you…I missed you."

"You have your studies in the morning. You should be asleep. Now go."

"But-"

"You dare argue with me?"

"No, father."

"Now leave. And don't be running down the halls and acting like a heathen. You are my heir, you will start acting like it."

"Yes, father."

"Now get out of my sight."

Sesshomaru walked back to his own room on the verge of tears. He had been so happy when his father arrived but now all that excitement had disappeared. His father hadn't even said hello to him. Didn't he care that he hadn't seen him in months?

_It's only because he's tired. He must be exhausted after fighting so much._

Once again, Sesshomaru justified his father's cold and unloving behavior. It was like this every time Inutaisho came back from a long trip. Sesshomaru would be happy to see him, Inutaisho would find some reason to be mad at him, then the younger would make up reasons why his father was like that. His father would never act that way on purpose, would he?

It still didn't change the fact that it hurt Sesshomaru. It always did. That was why he was in his room sitting on his bed with a sad look in his eyes.

He decided to go out to the gardens. There was one tree he would always sit under when he was upset. Some of the plants grew taller than the others and when he sat down he was hidden from view. The scent from the plants covered up his own scent pretty well so it was a good spot to go to when he didn't want to be found. He left the castle undetected and went outside. He quickly wished he had worn something else. It was cold outside. He almost went back in to get more clothes when he remembered something.

I'm going to rule these lands someday. How am I going to be lord if I can't even handle a little cold weather?

He continued to his spot and sat down. If he was caught he knew he'd get in trouble but he didn't care. He was too upset to go back to sleep. He stayed up thinking about his father and how he wished that just once he'd greet him with a kind word. Or at least a hello. In all his years, not once could he remember a time where his father showed him affection. He knew boys weren't supposed to care about that kind of thing but Sesshomaru couldn't help it. He knew his father loved him...liked him…because, well he had to right? He was his son so didn't that mean he was supposed to love him? Why else would he have a son?

Because he needed an heir.

Sesshomaru frowned at his own answer. That couldn't be the _only_ reason. Maybe one of the larger reasons but not the _only_ one. That couldn't be…

He closed his eyes suddenly wanting to go to sleep. Not because he was tired, just because he wanted all these thoughts to go away. He forced himself to give in to the darkness.

--

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes. The sun was shining brightly now but the tree he was under provided shade. His body ached in some spots from the position he had fallen asleep in. He stood up and stretched then started heading back towards the castle. One of the guards came up to him and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru demanded to know.

"Your mother and father have been looking for you for the last hour. We were told that if we found you we were to take you to one of them immediately," he informed him.

"I can get there myself without your hands on me."

He let him go. "My apologies."

The guard led Sesshomaru inside to his father's study. He didn't go in and instead went back to his post leaving Sesshomaru to face his father all alone. He walked in and saw Inutaisho going over a few papers.

"Father, the guard said you were searching for me."

"Yes. Where have you been?" He looked up from the letter he was reading. "You were supposed to start your studies almost two hours ago."

"I apologize…I lost track of time."

"How am I supposed to think of you as my heir if you cannot do a task as simple as know the time? Perhaps I shall have another son that I can actually rely on."

"No! I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise you, father."

"It better not, Sesshomaru. Now leave. I am very busy and you are disturbing me."

"Yes…"

Sesshomaru left. He figured he should go to his studies but he didn't want to. _I'm already late, what's the point in going now?_ He didn't want to be anywhere near his father. _Where can I go?_ As he walked down one of the halls he ran into the second to last person he wanted to see.

"Mother," he said.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing roaming about? Did you already talk to your father?"

"Yes, he and I just spoke."

"Well, find something to do. Make yourself useful around here."

"Yes, mother."

She walked off and once she turned the corner he bolted into a run. He ran outside and left the castle grounds. He didn't care if anyone saw him. He just needed to be alone, or at least away from his parents. They would probably be mad at him when he came back but they would get over it quickly. His father would threaten to have another son to replace him, his mother would tell him he was worthless and then they would be back to ignoring him. That was what was normal.

He slowed to a walk and followed the path that led to the nearby town. He had a small amount of money with him so he would go to the market. He always enjoyed going to all the stands and shops to see what things they had to sell. The area was full of people when he arrived. Most people walking around didn't stop when he saw them but the shopkeepers all knew him. He was the lord's son, most people should have recognized them. He wished they didn't though. He wanted to just blend in with everyone and roam around in peace. He went to the closest stand which was selling different kinds of jewelry.

"Ah, hello prince Sesshomaru. What brings you here today?" an old youkai woman asked.

"Hello. I just wanted to look around," he told her.

"Is your father also with you?"

"No, just I."

"Well, if there is anything you need let me know. This is my stand."

"Thank you."

He looked at the rings. One caught his eye. The band was made of silver and on it was a spider. The spider's body was made up of blood red rubies with two blue diamonds for eyes. He picked it up and slipped it on his finger. It fit perfectly. He searched for the woman and paid for it before leaving to the next shop.

After awhile he decided to leave. There was a river a small distance away that he'd be able to relax at. He wished he had some friends to do this with. No one at the castle wanted to be his friend just because they liked them. There was always a reason behind it. Either their parents thought they'd be treated special if their kid befriended the lord's son or they did it because they were afraid of Sesshomaru and simply didn't want to be on his bad side. No one liked Sesshomaru for just being Sesshomaru. He sighed. That's why he didn't bother trying to build a relationship with anyone. His only duties in this life were to grow up and take over his father's lands then have an heir to take over for him one day.

After getting lost in his thoughts he took a sniff at the air. He tensed up. The scent of cat youkai filled the air, or panthers to be more exact. He looked around. Those youkai were his father's enemies. If they saw him he'd be getting in a fight for sure. He looked behind him and saw three panthers. They had smirks on their faces. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He couldn't take on three but he didn't want to just run away. That would only end up embarrassing his father. He kept walking trying to ignore them. That became impossible though was they caught up to him and surrounded him.

"Get out of my way," Sesshomaru spat.

"No," a male one said. He had green eyes and long red hair. Sesshomaru assumed this one was the leader.

"Move."

"And if we don't?"

"Then I'll make you."

"Little boy, you are too weak to take on the three of us." As if to prove his point, the panther punched Sesshomaru in the stomach.

Sesshomaru grunted but immediately retaliated with his claws. Now the cat had four bleeding gashes on his face.

"You bastard!"

The two other cats pinned him to the ground while the leader beat Sesshomaru. Then he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. He laughed as Sesshomaru choked.

"Hm, it will be fun to dispose of Inutaisho's weakling of a son."

Sesshomaru could feel his youkai taking over. His eyes turned crimson. He started struggling out of the cat's iron grip.

He laughed again but soon looked down in horror. Sesshomaru used his light whip to pierce him through his chest. He dropped the boy as he fell to his knees.

"Who's the weakling now?!" Sesshomaru growled. Then he plunged his claws into the panther's chest. He fell to the ground in a slowly dying heap. Sesshomaru turned to the other two cats and snarled at them. They looked at each other before taking off. Even if the kid was young, he was strong enough to kill their leader.

Sesshomaru left the scene before other youkai smelled the death and came. He was panting by the time he got to the river. He collapsed under a tree. That beating took a lot out of him. He just hoped nothing else would come and disturb him. He wasn't up for another fight. He crawled to the water and took a drink. Looking around he saw that this place seemed to be deserted. He went back to the tree and lied down. He closed his eyes but immediately opened though when he heard footsteps.

His eyes widened. Standing a few feet in front of him was a figure in a black cloak. _Why am I unable to sense him? He has no scent or aura._

The cloaked figure spoke. "Hello there. What are you doing out here all alone?"

* * *

First chapter-done!


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING (this will contain the following): malexmale relationships, (major) OOCness, AU, sex scenes, uke Sessh. That's all I can think of for now. I will add any new ones as the story progresses

Thanks for adding this to yo faves: animewannabe13, DarkAngelJudas, whiterice76

Thanks for reviewing last chapter!

Oh, and just so y'all know…there is going to be a wait on the lemons. If you're reading AFD then you know how it is…^_^' I'll try not to make you guys wait THAT long though

* * *

Chapter Two

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Who I am is not important," the stranger said. "It's probably better that you don't know." He had a male voice but besides that Sesshomaru couldn't tell a thing about him.

"What do you want?"

"I saw you kill that panther demon. That was impressive for one as young as yourself."

"He would've killed me otherwise."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I was about to step in but then your youkai took over."

"You were going to help me?" _Why would anyone care if I lived or died?_

"Yes. What? Do you honestly think I would stand by and watch a boy get killed?"

"How should I know? I don't know you. Why won't you tell me your name?"

"Do you want the truth? A demon is after me. You will be safer from him if you don't know who I am."

"Why is a demon after you? Who is he?"

"My, my. You are a curious one. Now, what is your name?"

Sesshomaru didn't like how his questions were ignored. Just who did this person think he was not telling him his name then expecting him to give his own? "You don't know who I am? That's a first…"

"By your looks I'd say you're pretty high up there but no, I don't know who you are. Care to tell me?"

"…I'm Sesshomaru, son of Lord Inutaisho."

"Ah, my apologizes for not knowing young prince."

"Don't apologize. I wish more people didn't know me. It gets frustrating sometimes when you can't go anywhere without someone knowing you."

"I see. You never answered my first question. What are you doing out here alone?"

"I wanted to get away from the castle."

"Why is that? Trouble at home?"

"Why are you talking to me with such a casual tone? We just met and I know nothing about you."

"This is how I talk to everyone. We just met but I'm trying to get to know you."

"Why?"

"Why not? That's what you do when you meet someone. You talk to them and get to know them."

"It's supposed to work both ways."

"Fine, what do you wish to know about me? Besides my name?"

"Why is your face covered? I want to see what you look like."

"I can't reveal it for the same reason I can't give you my name."

Sesshomaru growled. "What _can_ I know about you? Are you demon or human?"

"I'm a demon…more or less."

"More or less? Are you a hanyou or something?"

"Indeed, I am."

"What kind of demon are you then?"

"The same as your ring."

"You're a spider." The stranger nodded. "Okay…how come you don't have a scent?"

"I'm masking it so that my pursuer can't follow me."

"And your aura? Same thing?"

"Yes."

"Why is that demon after you?"

"…He held me captive for a long time. I finally escaped so now he is after me."

"Who is? What's his name?"

"A demon you need not know about."

"Figures. Why were you held captive?"

"Because this demon needed subjects to test his experiments on. That is why I am a hanyou. I was originally born human but one of the experiments went wrong and I was mutated along with many demons. Thus, this body was born."

"How long have you been captured? And where did you live before that?"

"Many years…I was born in the mountains up north. In the last few years before my captivity I roamed around the northern and eastern lands. Is that all?"

Sesshomaru nodded. He didn't know why this person was talking to him or why he was talking back. Maybe it was the lack of friends. He knew he should get up and leave but it had been so long since he had a normal conversation with someone. And this person hadn't known who he was so he wasn't talking to him to get to his father.

"Well then, how about you answer some questions then?" the man said.

"Okay." No one had ever been that interested in Sesshomaru before.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Really? You're younger then I thought. Why did you want to get away from the castle?"

"I grew tired of my mother and father's presence."

"Did something happen?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No."

"Fair enough. Um…so what do you like to do?"

"Fight."

"Why?"

"It helps me release my stress."

"You're young still, you shouldn't be that stressed out. Normal boys run around and have fun."

"Yeah, well it's different when you're the heir to the western lands. You cannot act like some common child. It's unbefitting."

"You can't just be a kid? How sad."

"I don't need your pity."

"Don't you ever want to just run around with your friends?"

Sesshomaru looked down at that. "Inutaisho's son has no business playing or having friends."

"You don't have any friends? Why not? That must get pretty lonely."

Sesshomaru suddenly wished this man would stop talking. He had struck a nerve. "It is what it is. The only reason I'm here is to rule my father's lands. I wasn't born to run around."

"That can't be healthy. You're a little kid. People need friends. That's what kept me alive when I was held prisoner."

"Then why are you here alone? Where are your friends?"

"They were killed."

"Hn."

"I'm telling you Sesshomaru, go make a friend."

"No one wants to be friends with me."

"With Inutaisho's son? Nonsense."

"Yeah, they want to befriend Inutaisho's son not Sesshomaru. They don't really care about me. They just use me in order to get closer to my father."

"Oh…I see. Sorry to hear that."

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Sesshomaru then stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." The hanyou stood up also. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "And where are you going?"

"I'm going to escort you home."

"Why?"

"In case any more demons decide to attack you. You're in no condition to fight."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself…what the hell?!" Sesshomaru jumped out of the way just as the stranger lunged at him. The person didn't ease up though as he ran at Sesshomaru again. He jumped to the left but the hanyou had predicted that and was able to pin him to the ground. Sesshomaru tried clawing at him but he grabbed his wrists. _I knew I couldn't trust this stranger._

"Like I said, you're in no condition to fight. You're lucky it's me who has you on the ground and not some demon looking for its next meal."

"I'm lucky it's you?! I don't even know you!"

The stranger stood up. "I'm sorry but you seem stubborn. That was the only way to show you that you need an escort." He then offered his hand to the young demon. He glared at the man for a moment before slowly taking the offer. The stranger lifted him up like he weighed nothing. Sesshomaru kept his distance, now he definitely didn't trust this man.

"Just go away…"

"Oh, come on. I didn't mean anything by it. I just don't want you getting hurt or anything."

"Why do you care? Are you hoping my father will give you a reward or something? If that is the case then you can just leave now."

"I have no intentions of meeting your father. I just want to see you get home safely. As for why…you seem like a good kid. Why shouldn't you get to live?" Sesshomaru stood still, his eyes narrowed. "Do you want to go now?"

"…Fine."

Sesshomaru and the stranger walked back to the castle. The young boy had no idea how this had come about. _I know nothing about this person. He could be waiting to kill me._ Sesshomaru found himself not caring though. _I don't think he plans on doing anything like that._ The man seemed to be telling the truth though and Sesshomaru couldn't sense any lies.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

"I was just thinking," Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh. About what?"

"Nothing of importance…I'm still displeased by the fact that you won't tell me your name or anything."

"I've already gone over the reason why I can't tell you. Here, how about this?" The man readjusted the cloak covering his face so that his eyes were revealed. "I can show you part of my face…?"

Sesshomaru just stared into his eyes. They were blood red, the same color as the spider on his ring. They held a sad look to them. _Well, I guess I'd be sad too if I was someone's experiment for years._

"Is that better, Sesshomaru?"

"I suppose it is."

A little while later the castle was in sight. The stranger stopped.

"This is where I'll leave you," he said.

"Why here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I wouldn't want anyone to detect me. It's safer for me to avoid a lot of people."

"Then why did you approach me?"

"To make sure you were okay. After we started talking you seemed like an interesting person."

_Me? Interesting?_ "Oh." Sesshomaru was about to walk off but then turned around to face the stranger. "Am I going to see you again?"

The hanyou looked down before meeting Sesshomaru's gaze. "I wouldn't bet on it. It's probably best I remain on the move."

"Oh…of course." _Why do I even care?_

"I'll be off then."

"Good-bye."

"Bye, Sesshomaru. Oh but if we do ever meet again, just call me Kumo." And with that he was gone.

_Kumo? How creative. Maybe we will meet another day. _Sesshomaru walked the rest of the lonely distance. He didn't know why he hoped to see that man again. He knew better then to hope for anything. He'd only end up being disappointed. Besides, it wasn't like he could actually trust that man. He didn't know anything about him except for the fact he had crimson eyes. The rest could have been lies. But still, he had expressed an interest in Sesshomaru and didn't seem to have a secret motive. He had just wanted to talk. Sesshomaru tried to put it all out of his mind as he walked through the gates. _It doesn't matter, I'll never see him again._

--

Sesshomaru was sitting in one of the many hot springs in the castle. He leaned against the edge and just stared at the ceiling. As soon as he got home his parents yelled at him and he got in trouble.

"_**You can't do anything right! We're ashamed to call you our son!"**_

That had hurt the worst. Surely they hadn't meant it right…? They hadn't even noticed that Sesshomaru was beat up.

He stepped out of the water and got dressed. Why were his parents ashamed of him? All he had ever tried to do was make them proud. He tried his hardest at everything he did so he wouldn't embarrass them. Now he just wished he could disappear. As much as he justified their actions, it was still hurting him.

_I have to be tough, not some weakling. I'm not a child who needs to be coddled._

What Sesshomaru didn't understand though was that wanting to be loved didn't make him weak.

* * *

Chapter two- done! Hey guys. Sorry this is a little short but eh. I'm glad y'all like it so far. =) This would've been out sooner but I haven't had any internet at home since Sunday. But it's all good now so here ya guys go

**whiterice76:** Heehee, thanks! I'm glad you like it after one chapter. I'm getting a good feeling about this story

**ActionBitch2011:** Eh, yeah I tend to make him that way (especially in UAHSD). And I also tend to make Sesshy's life hell. He's my favorite character so what do I do? Torture him. Hm, how odd of me

**DarkAngelJudas:** Hell yeah he did! Haha, fukk cats. But yeah, Sesshy's parents are total dickwads. =(

**LordOfTheWest:** Well, thanks for taking the time to PM me. I plan to update this about once a week


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING (this will contain the following): malexmale relationships, (major) OOCness, AU, sex scenes, uke Sessh. That's all I can think of for now. I will add any new ones as the story progresses

Thanks favorite adders: ActionBitch2011, animewannabe13, DarkAngelJudas, whiterice76, yaoirocks8808

Y'know, I have those warnings up for a reason. For my other story some dumbass told me that Sess would never do the things I've had him do…does the term "major OOCness" mean nothing? Haha, well enjoy guys

* * *

Chapter Three

A few days after the whole things with "Kumo," Sesshomaru was sitting with his father in his study. He tried to forget about the mysterious man but he couldn't help wondering about him. _Who is the demon that's after him? I've never heard of anyone who has captured people for experiments…perhaps father knows._ "Father?"

"What is it, Sesshomaru? I have much to do without your distractions."

"Forgive me for bothering you but…do you know of a demon that captures humans to conduct experiments on them?"

"You interrupt me for that? For years there have been rumors throughout the lands about a demon doing things along those lines. First, this demon was said to be residing in the west, currently he is in the north. That is all false talk though. No such creature would be in my lands without feeling my wrath nor would Lord Kokuzoku allow it. From whom have you heard this nonsense?"

"When…when I went into town, someone was going around talking about how they escaped from this demon." Sesshomaru had to lie. He couldn't tell his father that he had been with some stranger and they had come to the castle together. Or near it anyways. That would anger him.

"A few people have recently appeared talking about this demon and supposed experiments done to them. All lies. Those people are crazy and need to be locked away. Stay away from anyone who claims to have been in that demon's clutches."

"Yes, father."

"Leave me to my work now."

"Yes."

He left as quickly as possible. He didn't want to anger his father. He went outside. _I knew I couldn't trust Kumo. I was talking to someone who was insane!_ Sesshomaru tried to believe that but deep down he knew it wasn't true. He would've sensed it if he truly had been a nutter. _But father said people like him are liars…so all that demon talk must have been fake. He was probably just taking advantage of the fact that I didn't leave when he showed up._ But Sesshomaru couldn't figure out what he would want. He didn't harm him in any way, in fact he wanted to help him. Sesshomaru remembered how he went with him almost the whole way home. _He could've left me…and had I been attacked I would've been…_

He was confused. Kumo also told him they probably wouldn't meet again. _Then I shouldn't be thinking about it. It isn't important._

"Sesshomaru!"

He looked up to see his father walking towards him. "Yes? What is it, father?" he asked.

"We're going to patrol the border up north. There have been reports of demons killing people in some of the villages."

Sesshomaru stood up and followed his father. _Up north…that's where the demon after Kumo lives._ He immediately berated himself for thinking about Kumo and for not remembering that it was all lies. Still, as he continued towards the demons he couldn't help but keep an eye out for a certain mysterious spider.

--

It had been two weeks since Sesshomaru saw any red-eyed hanyou. He abandoned the idea of seeing him again. He probably moved on to take advantage of…talk to another quiet freak. He had been outside the castle grounds plenty of times both with people and alone.

That night, Sesshomaru was sparring with the head of the army's son. He was a year older then Sesshomaru and a lot meaner. He was strong though and for that reason Inu no Taisho made his son fight him. Uchitoru kept hurling insults at Sesshomaru but he ignored him. However, the next one would be his downfall in this fight. Uchitoru made a jab with his sword at Sesshomaru's stomach. He had insisted that they use blades to make it more "interesting" and eventually Sesshomaru gave in.

As he attacked he yelled, "You should just go down now and stay down. You are a weak disgrace to your family, no wonder your parents don't love you!"

Sesshomaru faltered and wasn't able to block the sword that went into his stomach. Uchitoru was surprised and pulled out the blade before it went completely through his body. He had thought Sesshomaru would have blocked that. He quickly called for the healer. Sesshomaru fell to his knees clutching his wound as blood poured out.

The healer, Inutaisho, and Uchitoru came back. Uchitoru was telling Inutaisho what happened while the healer looked at the injury.

"This is your own fault," Inutaisho told his son. "You are weak for letting your enemy bring you down with petty words."

That hurt worse then any blade. Everything he did was to make his father (and mother) proud. And now he was weak? He became angry too. At his father, at Uchitoru, at everything.

Sesshomaru was taken to the healer's office. His father kept telling him how he was disappointed in him.

"I'll be back. I must fetch something to tend his wounds with," the healer Byooki said.

Inutaisho looked down at his bloody son. "This better not happen again," he sneered before leaving Sesshomaru alone.

Sesshomaru glared at the door he left from. He didn't want to be there. To hell with it. He got up and ran off the castle grounds despite his body's many protests. He ran as fast as he was capable of with his destination in mind.

As soon as he made it to the river, he collapsed to the ground on his stomach. It was almost exactly the same as the time he met Kumo only this time he was a lot worse off. His wound was bleeding again now and a lot. He didn't have the strength to get up and was regretting coming here. It was dark since it was night and there were probably many demons out looking for food.

His heart nearly stopped when he heard footsteps. _What is that?_ He couldn't sniff out who or what was coming since the only scent he could get was that of his own blood. _Fuck._ He closed his eyes just waiting.

"Sesshomaru!" the creature gasped. He felt someone drop next to him and gently flip him over. He opened his eyes.

"Kumo!" Sesshomaru said, surprised to see the man. He was still in a black cloak but his eyes were revealed. "What are you doing here?" He was glad it was Kumo and not some evil demon. _But I don't know him either!_ He didn't truly care though.

"I should be asking you that. You're bleeding! What happened? Why aren't you at the castle?"

_Is he actually concerned?_ "I-I was there but I l-left." It was getting harder to talk and stay conscious. "I was sparring with someone and his sword went into my stomach."

"Oh, kami. Why did you leave?"

"Because…my father…I don't want to talk a-about it."

"Okay. But you're so dumb! You should have at least waited until you were fixed up. Here, take off your shirt." He put down the bag he was carrying and opened it after making a fire.

"W-what?"

"Take off your shirt so I can tend to your wound." Sesshomaru tried to sit up but it only hurt him more. "Hey, take it easy. Don't injure yourself more. I'll help."

Sesshomaru let Kumo lift up his shirt. He carefully lifted the boy off the ground a couple inches to get it completely off. It looked kind of gruesome. He made sure it stopped bleeding before he took out a cloth and a small bottle filled with some liquid. He dabbed the cloth in it.

"This is going to sting a little, Sesshomaru," Kumo warned.

"What is that stuff?"

"It's just to clean it."

"Okay."

He pressed it to his stomach and Sesshomaru hissed. He knew that it hurt because he had to clean his own wounds. "Sorry…" He then bandaged his stomach. He picked him up and laid him by the fire. He was on the verge of passing out.

"Why are you doing this?" Sesshomaru whispered.

Kumo sighed. "Look, I know we've only met once but I still don't want to see you hurt. You seem like a good kid."

"I'm not a kid…"

He smiled. "You are to me."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen. Y'know…when I was first captured I was only a little older then you."

"Really? That's a long time."

"Yeah. You should try getting some rest."

Sesshomaru wanted to so badly but this man…he didn't know him…what if he killed him while he was sleeping?

"N-no…"

"It's okay. I won't leave, I'll watch the area. You can trust me not to hurt you either."

_Can I really?_ Sesshomaru slowly closed his eyes but he didn't fall asleep yet. He moved a little closer to the fire. He was cold and he had no shirt since his was ruined with blood. "Why did you come back here?"

"I like it here. I probably should have left but I didn't want to."

"You've been roaming in the western lands then?"

"Yes. I'm avoiding the north all together. That is where the demon that's after me lives."

_Father said people like him were lying._ "I've never heard of any demon like that of which you speak."

"Well, you don't just go around saying 'I like to slaughter and torture people.' Others tend to get angry at that."

"Hn."

"People call me crazy…they don't believe people like me. I've heard the rumors about how we make up stories about this demon. Those are the ones in denial…they don't want to hear about bad stuff like that…"

"Why were you captured?"

"Luck. I don't know why he picked the ones he did. There's nothing really special about me."

"Oh…"

"You sound really tired. Go to sleep."

"I don't want to…I'm fine."

"You have a hole in your stomach. I hardly count that as fine."

Sesshomaru curled up into a ball. It was getting colder. Kumo saw him shivering and took out an extra shirt from his bag. He put it over the younger male. Sesshomaru was grateful and snuggled into it. He noticed that it didn't have a scent either.

_He's being so nice to me…I guess it would be okay to rest for a little while._ With that decided he closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

Kumo scanned the area before looking at Sesshomaru. When he had been captured he had only been thirteen. He had desperately wished for someone, anyone to be with him. He didn't meet any of his friends until he was sixteen and now they were all dead…that's why he helped Sesshomaru. He hated seeing anyone hurting. Sesshomaru also seemed to have problems at home. At least that was what he got from what the boy had told him so far. He didn't go into detail but he didn't really have to. Who the hell would run away from home when they were injured if there weren't any problems?

A couple hours later, Sesshomaru was still asleep. Kumo noticed that he was starting to move though. He sat next to him and pulled his shirt back. Sesshomaru was clawing at his stomach and it was now bleeding again. Kumo grabbed his wrists and shook him awake. Kumo could sense the fear coming off the boy in waves.

Sesshomaru had just woken up with Kumo practically in his face and his wrists pinned. His stomach burned with pain. The first thing that went through Sesshomaru's mind was _He's going to rape me!_ He didn't know that the man was just trying to keep him from making his wound worse. He struggled but his strength was low.

"Sesshomaru!" Kumo yelled. "Sesshomaru, stop!"

"Let go of me!" the boy screamed.

"You were clawing at yourself. I was keeping you from tearing yourself up. Stop struggling, I told you I wouldn't hurt you." The fear level went down a little but not much. "If I let you go will you try to hurt yourself or touch your wound?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "Okay."

As soon as he was free of his grasp he sat up and scooted away from him. It hurt though and he fell back down. Kumo walked towards him to bandage him up again.

"Stay away…"

"I was telling the truth. I didn't want you to bleed to death or something. I promise you I won't hurt you or anything. Now let me see that gash on your stomach." Kumo walked closer to him and when he didn't move away he took that as an okay to keep going. He picked him up and the boy tensed. He put him by the fire so he could see what he was doing. "I'd tell you to rest but you probably don't want to."

"I'll stay up."

"Okay then. Who was it that hurt you?"

"The army leader's son. He…he just said some things and I don't know what happened…I didn't block his attack after what he said."

"What kinds of things?"

"Just…nothing."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Why is it any of your concern?"

"Well if you don't want to sleep then why not talk? I'm curious as to what would be so bad that it made you slip up. You seemed like a good fighter when you killed that panther demon." After a few moments of silence passed Kumo figured he wouldn't tell him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but…it's nice to have someone to talk to, someone who will listen." Kumo knew that well. For too many years he sat in silence with no one but the walls to hear his tales.

After awhile, Sesshomaru spoke up. "He called me weak and said that my parents don't love me…"

"Yeah right. I'm sure they love you."

"…"

"Don't you think so?"

"They do…they have to…"

"No, not because they have to."

"They like me because I'm the heir. Without me then there's no one to take the throne."

"That's not the reason why." _Is it?_

"Sure it is. But if I could just do something that wouldn't make them disappointed and ashamed of me then it would all be okay. It's my fault. I haven't done anything worthy."

"Don't talk like that. There is no reason for them to be ashamed of you. Hell, I like you."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I like your personality. And I like talking to you."

"I like talking to you too," he admitted.

Kumo smiled. "You ready to go back to sleep yet?"

Sesshomaru looked at him one last time before closing his eyes. _He wasn't attacking me, he was protecting me._ But Sesshomaru couldn't figure out why anyone would want to protect him. It felt good though to have someone care. And to have someone who would listen. _Thank you._

* * *

Chapter three- done! Okay, to anyone who actually writes: I would think you were awesome if you wrote me a Nar/ukeSess one shot. Hit me up if you're interested

**yaoirocks8808:** Yeah, there is so not enough of them! And thanks =)

**ActionBitch2011:** Haha, yeah I do get it

**DarkAngelJudas:** Yeah, not very fair for Sesshy. Well, technically I guess it is since it was to keep him from having some demon after him

**Sess101:** Hey there! Hehe, these guys are my favorite pairing. I figured I should write at least one story about them =)

**LordOfTheWest:** Haha, yeah usually he is…especially in my other two stories. I made him into such a cunt in those ones and I don't know why. He's one of my favorite characters

**whiterice76:** Of course Sess is uke in this one! =) Haha, yeah in my other story (UAHSD) I made Sess seme and I don't know why. From now on Sess will be uke in my stories (unless it's a one-shot request)


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING (this will contain the following): malexmale relationships, (major) OOCness, AU, sex scenes, uke Sessh. That's all I can think of for now. I will add any new ones as the story progresses

Thanks to the ones who have added this to their faves: ActionBitch2011, animewannabe13, DarkAngelJudas, Dragon77, whiterice76, yaoirocks8808

Sorry for the wait. I had meant to get this out a LOT sooner

* * *

Chapter Four

Kumo listened carefully. It was the middle of the night yet there were clearly many demons out. But they weren't just any demons.

"Sesshomaru!" they called.

_That must be his father looking for him._ He glanced at Sesshomaru. He was still asleep. _I should probably wake him up._ "Sesshomaru. Hey, Sesshomaru!"

"What?" the boy mumbled only partially awake.

"I think your father sent people out to look for you. Listen."

Sesshomaru listened and sure enough he could hear the sounds of his father's guards calling out his name. "Let's go."

"What? Don't you think you should go with them?"

"Why? Do you not want me around?"

"It's not that…just your father is probably worried about you. That's why they're searching for you."

"I don't care. I don't want to go home." Sesshomaru tried to sit up but the pain searing in his stomach prevented him from doing so. "Kumo…"

"Fine…" He stood and picked Sesshomaru up. "Can you walk at all?"

"Let me try."

Kumo let him go but quickly grabbed him again as the boy stumbled. "I guess not."

"I think it became worse."

"I'll check it out once we get out of here. I'm going to have to pick you up, okay?"

"Fine."

Kumo lifted him and they left the area. "Damn it, Sesshomaru. I better not get accused of kidnapping you."

"You won't."

"Better not…Inutaisho will have my head." Kumo was able to find a small cave. It was quite far from the castle but still within the western borders. He took off the shirt he had given the smaller boy and looked as his wound. _Stupid wound did get worse._ "Sesshomaru, I'm gonna have to clean it some more. A lot more actually."

"No." The liquid Kumo had used to clean it before had hurt a lot. He didn't want to go through that again.

"If I don't it's going to get infected. Then you'll definitely need to go home. You want that?"

"…No. Fine."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He once again pulled out a cloth and that liquid. He was slightly worried about this wound. It shouldn't have gotten worse. He dabbed the cloth and held it over his stomach. "Sorry…" He pressed it down and Sesshomaru bit his lip. He started rubbing it to make sure it covered all the areas.

He balled his fists up and closed his eyes. It hurt worse then last time. How the hell was this supposed to heal him?! "Stop! Stop it!"

Kumo didn't do so until he was sure it was okay. Sesshomaru was relieved. He rewrapped new bandages and laid him back down. "I'm pretty sure those guards won't find us here. We're kind of far from the castle."

"Good."

"When do you plan on going back?"

"Are you that anxious for me to leave? I'll go right now, damn it."

"Stop being silly and lay back down. You can't go even if you wanted to anyways. And no, I'm not anxious for you to leave. I was just wondering." _I don't want him to get hurt if I end up getting attacked._ "Try going back to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are. I can hear it in your voice."

Sesshomaru growled but he still closed his eyes. He was very tired… "Kumo."

"What?"

"How long do you plan on staying in hiding?"

"…Until I find a way to kill the demon after me."

"Do you have any ideas on how to do that?

"…Not yet. He's very strong."

"Oh…"

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. Why don't you get someone to help you?"

"With killing him? Nobody wants to become a target of his wrath. Nobody really believes people like me anyways, remember? I'm risking my life for what I'm doing."

"He'll kill you if he finds you?"

"That or he'll imprison me again and torture me."

"You say that as if we're talking about the weather."

"Death does not frighten me. If he kills me, so be it. Though the torture part isn't something I'd look forward to. That is why I must be careful."

"Where do you plan on going?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps to the southern lands."

"What if I could get my father to help you?"

"He is probably one of the people who thinks that the demon does not exist. I'm sure he believes it all to be rumors."

"Yeah but maybe I could convince him otherwise…"

"Thank you for the offer but I think we both know that it won't work."

"Oh, okay…"

"You really should get some rest now. It'll help you heal faster."

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Instead he slipped away into a world of dreams.

--

Sesshomaru woke up a short while after sunrise. Kumo had been waiting for him to wake so he could check his wound to make sure it was actually healing this time.

"Shirt up, Sesshomaru," Kumo ordered.

"Yeah, good morning to you too," the boy said sarcastically but nevertheless did what he was told.

Kumo was relieved when it showed signs of healing. _That had been strange especially with his demonic abilities._ "Okay, it's healing. You're gonna be just fine."

"Thanks…" the boy whispered.

He smiled to himself. "You're welcome."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I already told you. Most likely to the south."

"I meant today."

"I'm not sure. What are you going to do?"

"Go anywhere but the castle."

"Are you sure that's the best idea? Don't you think your parents are worried?"

"Perhaps they are. I care not."

"You really do hate it there. They don't beat you, do they?"

"What?! No, they don't do that…" _They don't have to. Their words are enough._

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Jeez, no need to yell. Why so defensive, hm?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Look," he said more calmly. "They don't lay a hand on me. Ever. They never have for any reason. They barely even talk to me."

_Poor kid. They show him no affection whatsoever…_ "So that's why you stay out." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes…why stay in a big castle with no one to talk to? I'd rather be outside in the fresh air with no one to talk to."

Kumo cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"

"I have you right now and that other time a couple weeks ago. I've been out a lot between those two times without you there though."

"I tried leaving after the first time but I ended up coming back last night."

"And you plan on leaving again soon so I'll be alone once more."

"If I had a choice then I'd settle somewhere. We've already discussed why I can't though, right?"

"Yes…"

"Hey, since I don't know what I'm doing today and you don't want to go home, we can spend the day together. If you want."

"Okay."

Kumo reprimanded himself. _What if I'm attacked? I won't be able to protect him. I have to leave in a couple days, I can't get attached._ He knew he was being selfish. He was bringing Sesshomaru along to quite possibly get attacked and he was getting attached to him. The kid was probably getting attached to him too. "Okay, before we go there's something I have to make sure you understand."

"What?"

"While we're out we could get attacked. There is a demon after me, remember? I just don't want you getting into any danger. If you don't want to go with me then I'll understand."

"I didn't forget. I still want to go with you."

Kumo smiled although Sesshomaru couldn't see it. "Let's go then. I think it's time for me to get supplies anyways."

They stood up and left. There was no real hurry so they walked at a leisurely pace to the closest town.

--

"Well, that's all I need," Kumo said. They had reached a town and were currently buying supplies for Kumo.

"Here you go," Sesshomaru said to the shop owner while handing her the money.

"You don't have to pay, Sesshomaru."

"It's the least I can do after what you did for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Come on now. Let's get out of here."

Kumo and Sesshomaru were walking through the forest. Kumo was slowly leading him back to the castle. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Sesshomaru, it was just he didn't want to put the kid in danger. Inutaisho was probably looking for his son anyways. Kumo stopped walking.

"A demon's approaching," Kumo warned.

"I know. It's weak though," Sesshomaru told him. A few moments later, a snake demon appeared ready to kill. Sesshomaru flexed his claws. "I can handle this one no problem."

Kumo watched as he tore the pathetic creature to shreds. Sesshomaru walked back to where he was standing. "You're a lot stronger then most kids your age. Nice work."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Thanks." No one ever complemented him before. They continued on.

--

The sun was about to set by the time the western castle was in sight. Sesshomaru had finally agreed that he should go home before his father sent all his guards to look for him. He had convinced Kumo to come further than he had last time. Sesshomaru knew how to go in without being detected.

"I should probably go now," Kumo said.

"Okay. Kumo…where are you going to go now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The south."

"…Is this the last time we'll see each other?" He hoped not. After spending the day with him, he really liked Kumo.

"Probably not."

"Really? Last time I asked you that, you said we wouldn't see each other again."

"I know. Even if you're just a kid, I still enjoy your company."

"I'm not a kid…"

"I like teasing you. But yeah, you are. How about in another couple weeks? I'll come back and we can spend the day together. Only if you want, of course."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"We can meet down by the river again."

"Okay. Bye, Kumo."

"See ya, Sessh." Kumo winked before leaving.

Sesshomaru frowned at the nickname but got over it. He had finally found a friend. He still didn't even know his true name or anything…but he still had a friend who liked him just for being himself. He walked inside the castle thinking about two things. One, his parents were probably angry with him and two, the next couple weeks were going to seem like a lifetime.

* * *

**LordOfTheWest:** Heehee, I don't think cute has ever been used to describe any of my stories. Thanks. Yeah, Naraku is abnormally nice (when compared to his manga self)…ahh, the joys of OOCness. =D

**DarkAngelJudas:** Yes, so in a way it's good that Sess left. At least Kumo isn't a dickwad to poor Sesshy

**Sess101:** Yep, Naraku will definitely be helping everyone's favorite inu =D

**Dragon77:** Thanks, I hope I don't disappoint. =)

**SemeSideOfThePaddle:** Haha, yeah I thought so. Glad ya like it

**DracoDormiens7:** I'll always continue my stories (with relatively quick updates). =D (and I actually mean it)

See ya guys next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING (this will contain the following): malexmale relationships, (major) OOCness, AU, sex scenes, uke Sessh. That's all I can think of for now. I will add any new ones as the story progresses

Thanks for adding this to your faves: ActionBitch2011, animewannabe13, DarkAngelJudas, Dragon77, whiterice76, yaoirocks8808

* * *

Chapter Five

"Where the hell have you been?" Inutaisho demanded to know. He and Sesshomaru were in his study. His father had known the minute he walked into the castle that he had arrived. He dragged him off so he could reprimand his son in private.

"I was in a town," Sesshomaru lied. He was staring at the floor, afraid to meet his father's eyes.

"Which one? I ordered my guards search all the nearby villages."

"It wasn't close. It was far…"

"Were you alone?"

"Yes."

Inutaisho then walked over to him. Confused, he looked up. His father grabbed his shirt and pulled it up. "Liar. Who bandaged your wound then?"

"T-the healer in the village did."

"I cannot believe you're my son. You are incredibly dim-witted." That comment hurt Sesshomaru a lot. "What if those people would have captured you since you are the heir to the throne? They could have kidnapped you until I gave them money or some type of payment in order to get you back. My guards already wasted energy in trying to look for you. If you keep this type of behavior up, next time I won't order them to come find you. Now leave. I wish to look at you no longer."

Sesshomaru practically ran out of there. He went to his room and huddled on the bed. He had been wrong when he told Kumo his parents loved him. They didn't. They probably wouldn't even truly care if he decided to run away for good. _It would probably be just good riddance for them. They could have another son._ With that sentence, Sesshomaru realized that he had no true purpose then. He always believed his sole purpose was to simply take over the western lands. He would be a good ruler and his parents wouldn't be ashamed of him. But they could have another son and he would take Sesshomaru's place. Then where did that leave him? He didn't want to think about it. He had no one to care about him, no purpose, no anything. One image popped into his mind at that moment.

_Kumo._ He cared about him. He wanted to spend time with him. If he didn't then he wouldn't have told Sesshomaru to meet him in two weeks. Two weeks…why did that have to be so far away? _Please, Kumo. Why can't you come sooner?_

--

The next week continued normally. Sesshomaru did his studies and training while avoiding his parents. Anyone looking at the boy would see no difference in him, however, if they could gaze into his mind they would know that he was not the same. He was waiting for the day he would see Kumo again. It still surprised him that someone actually wanted to spend time with him.

Things started changing a few days before Sesshomaru was supposed to go. He woke up simply feeling mildly uncomfortable. He passed it off as unimportant but by that night his body started feeling very hot. Like he was burning up in fact. That slight uncomfortable feeling turned into a dull pain. It worried him. By the morning, he was panting. He had been able to not talk to his father for a week now. He didn't know what was going on with his body though and he didn't like it. He stood up to find his father and ask him what was going on.

He found Inutaisho in the dining hall. He was embarrassed to approach him because he couldn't stop panting like a common dog. Inutaisho saw him and stood up. Without a word he led him out.

"Father," Sesshomaru said. "What's going on with me? My body feels weird…"

Inutaisho didn't speak until they were back in Sesshomaru's room. "When did this start?"

"I felt uncomfortable yesterday morning, then my body became hot last night. This morning I woke up panting with a slight pain."

"You are at the age where things are going to start changing. You're maturing and right now you're going through heat. Since you are young and inexperienced when it comes to this, you are going to be kept in your room."

"Why?! For how long?"

"Because this heat is going to make you crave sex. You won't be fully aware of how you're acting and it will cloud your judgment. I can't have you running around my castle like that. It should be a week at the most."

"Father, I don't want to stay here."

"Don't complain. This is happening whether you want it to or not. I know I can't trust you to listen so I'll have a guard in the hall. If you're hungry or anything tell him. Got it?"

"Yes, father…"

"I'll be back to check on you later."

--

"Damn it," Sesshomaru groaned. He was hot and miserable. He stripped himself of his shirt hours ago. He was bored so he went and told the guard he wanted to take a bath. He was led to one of the indoor springs. The guard stayed outside while he sunk into the cool water. He didn't know what his father had meant. He didn't want to have sex with anybody. The idea unnerved him a bit actually. Anyone who'd do that with him would probably just use him a couple times then toss him away.

He wouldn't be thinking the same way over the next few days.

--

Sesshomaru was pretty sure he was about to go insane. He had been boarded up for days and it was awful. He made many attempts to escape but they all ended in failure. He definitely understood what his father was saying now but that part of it was almost over. Thank the kami for that. Today was the day he was supposed to see Kumo though. What would he think if Sesshomaru wasn't there? Sesshomaru would think about how to leave over another bath. That was pretty much the only thing to do. As he and the guard walked, he suddenly remembered that one had a window. He had never bothered to escape from it because there were always guards posted right outside but maybe if they went to that one…

He smiled on the inside when they came to the one with a window. He looked out it and down at the ground. Perfect. If he acted quickly he could leave. He jumped down. It had hurt a little since it had been so high up but nevertheless he ran to the river where his friend would be waiting.

He found Kumo sitting at the base of a tree with his eyes closed. Sesshomaru smiled as he sat next to him.

"Hey, Sessh," Kumo said opening his eyes.

"Hi, Kumo."

"…Your scent is different. And did your voice change?"

"I don't know. My father said I was maturing…"

"Come to think about it…" He reached a hand out and felt Sesshomaru's face. "You're burning up. Are you in heat?"

"Yeah…but it's almost over." Kumo shook his head. "What?"

"You probably shouldn't be roaming around then. Another demon might catch your scent…"

"…I wanted to see you though."

"Well, it's fine now. If anyone comes, I'll just kill them. But in the future just be careful, okay? I wouldn't want anything happening to you."

"Okay. These last few days have been awful though. My father kept me locked up in my room."

"Why?"

"It had to do with my heat…"

"Oh. He probably didn't want you knocking any females up."

"Females? I thought he just didn't want me with anyone in general. If that was the case then he didn't have to worry about that…"

"Why not?"

Sesshomaru suddenly felt embarrassed. During his heat, not once did he crave being with a woman. He had thought that it was normal but now Kumo was questioning it.

"Do you not like girls?"

"I don't know…"

"It's okay if you don't."

"I don't want to be with a girl."

"That's fine. Being with the same sex is nothing that's taboo within demon society. It's just humans that are assholes about it…but hey. Who cares what humans think of you anyways?"

"You're half-human though and I care what you think."

"Since I'm half then you only have to care about half the things I say then."

Sesshomaru smiled. He then started pulling at his shirt.

"You okay, Sessh?"

"It's getting hot again. I thought this would be over by now…"

"Come here." Kumo stood up and led Sesshomaru to the river. "Take off your shirt." As he did that, Kumo sat at the edge of the water. Sesshomaru started panting. "Lay back against my leg." He obeyed. Kumo started pouring water on him. He brushed a cool hand through his hair too.

"Thank you, Kumo."

"No problem." He looked down at Sesshomaru. "Hey, you have those markings on your hips too." Without even thinking about it, he traced one of the stripes with his thumb. He froze when Sesshomaru gasped. He then smelled the arousal and realized what he did. "Oh, I'm sorry! I-I didn't even think about it. Sorry…"

"My markings are sensitive. The ones on my hips especially."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine."

"So the ones on your face are pretty much the same except less intense?"

"Well, the stripes on my face are more of a calming feeling. It's not like the ones on my hips. Except the moon on my forehead. The moon is like my hips but multiplied."

"Is it okay if I touch the ones on your cheeks?"

"That's fine."

Kumo gently stroked the stripes on his cheek. Sesshomaru sighed contently and let his eyes close. The burning, miserable feeling was slowly going away. Kumo smiled at how relaxed Sesshomaru was. They stayed like that for a few more minutes. If Sesshomaru had been a cat demon he probably would have been purring.

"Damn," Kumo suddenly groaned.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"A couple of demons are coming pretty fast…I think they caught your scent."

"Oh…"

"Here, stay behind me. I'll handle them. I don't want to risk something happening to you since you're still in heat."

Sesshomaru put his shirt back on and listened. A few moments later two big bear demons appeared.

"Where's the bitch that's in heat?" one growled. Their eyes quickly settled on Sesshomaru. They started walking towards him but Kumo was in front of him in a flash. "Get out of our fucking way. We just want the boy then we're leaving."

"You're not getting him. I suggest you leave now unless you have a death wish."

"And just what are you going to do about it? You're nothing but a pathetic hanyou." With that both demons swung at Kumo. He easily dodged the attacks and retaliated with his own. Kumo sliced through one's neck. When the other saw what Kumo had done he tried to run away. Kumo caught him quickly and killed him too. Afterwards he walked back to Sesshomaru. They walked away to a different spot.

"One day," Kumo said, "we'll hang _without_ a demon attacking us."

"Sorry," Sesshomaru mumbled. "It's my fault they came."

"Aw, no. Don't apologize. I wasn't blaming you. Besides, it's not like we can't handle any of these weak demons." He put his arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders. "But see what I meant? You have to be careful when you're in heat."

"Okay. I will be from now on. Are you going to be with me until I go to the castle?"

"Of course."

"Is it just to watch over me?"

"Well, I would go anyways but I do want to keep an eye on you." He ruffled Sesshomaru's hair. "Come on, we're friends. I don't mind walking you home at all."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Oh, we don't have to worry about any guards coming to look for me this time."

"Why not?"

"Because the last time I came home from being with you my father said that if I kept that behavior up, he wouldn't bother wasting his guards' energy on searching for me."

"Even with you in heat? I'm kind of surprised he'd do that." _Wow, his father's an asshole._

"I'm not…but whatever. It's better that way. We don't have to worry about running into them."

"Will you get in trouble when you return?"

"I'm sure I will. But all my parents do is yell at me then forget it."

Kumo hugged Sesshomaru closer to him. "I don't care if I'm saying this about the lord and lady of the west, your parents are fucked up."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Yeah but I got you, right?"

"Damn right."

* * *

Fifth chapter- done!

**LordOfTheWest:** Haha, well let's see if I can keep this story cute as we go along

**Sess101:** It's good to have a friend (who actually cares). He's no longer lonely…until he goes home

**yaoirocks8808:** Ha, I only like him as uke. Yay, another person called this cute. I will always continue my fanfics so no need to worry there. ^_^

**Dragon77:** Thanks! I got this chapter done way quicker than I expected =)

**DarkAngelJudas:** No attacks on Kumo this time. That would suck and Sess would probably just think that Kumo didn't want to meet up with him

**whiterice76:** Well, I was kind of hoping to avoid hardcore abuse in this one since it's in my other two fics. I wanted write something less…abuse-y (excuse my poor vocabulary). His parents are assholes but that's where Kumo comes in =)


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING (this will contain the following): malexmale relationships, (major) OOCness, AU, sex scenes, uke Sessh. That's all I can think of for now. I will add any new ones as the story progresses

Thanks for the adds to your faves: ActionBitch2011, animewannabe13, DarkAngelJudas, Dragon77, whiterice76, yaoirocks8808

Hm, okay well, I want to make this story a bit more fast pace then AFD

* * *

Chapter Six

When Sesshomaru had come home from his third visit with Kumo, his father had been so angry that he didn't even want to deal with him. He made Sesshomaru's mother do it. Sesshomaru went to his room like always but he was more upset than usual. He wondered why his parents were so cold, why they didn't love him. _It must be my fault._

--

Kumo stopped at a spring. He was headed towards the south. He wanted to explore the lands and see if he could find any potential allies. Sesshomaru had been right, he needed someone to help him. If he wanted to succeed in killing his tormentor then he couldn't go at it alone.

He and Sesshomaru agreed to meet in a month. It was a long time for both of them but he needed time to explore. He liked the young boy who he had befriended. He could easily tell how lonely he was. It was sad, he felt bad for the kid. He really was an interesting person to talk to and Kumo enjoyed being with him a lot. He was glad he had found a friend too. A lot of people thought he was crazy. He couldn't find many who believed his tales about the demon. They were made-up stories to most but his reality for five years. Sesshomaru believed him though. He didn't think he was crazy, he didn't judge him…even if the boy was only twelve he was much more intelligent than most adults he knew. He wished he could have stayed in the west. It wouldn't be safe though. Until the demon was killed, he would be roaming Japan and plotting murder.

--

Sesshomaru was happy when the month was finally over. It was time to see Kumo again. He had just come back from a trip to the east with his father. He definitely wanted to see his friend right now.

They decided to meet each other frequently after that. Kumo would leave from anywhere from one week to two months but he would always come back. When he would be gone for longer periods of time, Sesshomaru would worry about him. He believed him completely about the demon, even if people would call them both crazy. He trusted his friend. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to Kumo.

--

It had been almost a year since the first time they met. Sesshomaru was on his way to the river. That was where they almost always met. From there they would decided where to go. Something had been on Sesshomaru's mind though. He wanted to ask Kumo about it. He quickly spotted his friend.

"Hey, Kumo."

"Hi, Sessh. How've you been?"

"Fine. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kumo had been gone for a month and a half.

"There's something I wanted to ask you…"

"What is it?"

"It's been almost a year since I had my first heat…is it going to come back?"

"Yes. It will once a year until you turn sixteen. It won't really happen after that. Well it will but you can suppress it."

"I-I don't want it to happen again."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine."

--

_Fuck. _He was on his back staring at the ceiling. _What do I do now?_

Sesshomaru was currently in the guest chambers of Lord Hakujou's palace. Inutaisho was currently there (along with Sesshomaru and many of his advisors) because of an important meeting. It was being held over the next few days so they had to be there. Of course this was the time Sesshomaru's body decided to go into heat. As of right now he only felt uncomfortable but he knew this feeling from last time. By tomorrow night, it would be worse.

He tried to go to sleep but he stayed up most of the night being nervous about what would happen these next few days.

The next morning, he avoided his father. He knew his scent would be different and he didn't want his father to notice it. The eastern lord's son eyed him strangely though. He tried avoiding him too. His name was Teikeki and he was about fifteen. He had shoulder-length hair the color of sand and violet eyes. He seemed nice and everything but Sesshomaru thought there was something hidden about him. He was relieved when everyone retired for the night.

The minute he stepped into his chambers, Sesshomaru collapsed on the bed panting and clawing at his shirt. Why did this have to be so bad? His body ached and burned and all he wanted was for it to go away. There was only one way to do that though and he had no one to do it with. He probably wouldn't want to even if there was anyways. But he knew that in a few hours his mind would change drastically.

He woke up in the middle of the night. Someone was in the room with him. He sat up, his fangs bared and claws poised to attack.

"Relax, Sesshomaru. It is only I," came Teikeki's deep voice.

"Teikeki? What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously. He watched warily as Teikeki sat near him.

"I noticed your scent today. You've gone into heat."

"What of it? It's none of your concern."

"Aw, don't be so cold. I understand what you're going through. I bet your body hurts. I bet you're on fire right now." He leaned over and whispered in Sesshomaru's ear. "I know how to make you feel better. Would you allow me to?"

He closed his eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"I know how it feels. I wouldn't want you going through that. Not when it can be easily fixed."

Well, Sesshomaru did want this to go away. _Most people probably wouldn't care how I felt anyways._ "Fine…"

"Do you understand what is required to make it all go away?"

"Yes." He was quite aware. _And if he wanted to use me, he would take advantage of me regardless of how I felt._

He felt hands on him as soon as the words left his mouth. They roamed his body until they found the top of his hakama. "Are you sure you want this?"

Sesshomaru nodded and then he was stripped of his clothes. He moaned once he felt hands caress his inner thighs. His skin was so much more sensitive while he was in heat.

Teikeki lowered his mouth to Sesshomaru's neck and sucked at the pulse point. His hands left his thighs and went to his nipples. Sesshomaru arched into the touch. He played with them until they hardened. His mouth moved lower until he was at his stomach. He nipped his sides before asking, "Do you want this?"

"Yes!" Sesshomaru moaned. He was hot and hard. His body craved this, needed this. Sesshomaru yelled in ecstasy once Teikeki's skilled mouth engulfed his cock. He tried to buck his hips in order to get more of himself into that hot cavern but Teikeki held his hips down. He was going so slowly, it was driving Sesshomaru mad. "Stop teasing me…"

Teikeki sucked one last time before releasing his cock from his mouth. He smirked up at the boy. He moved up his body and put two fingers to Sesshomaru's lips. "Suck them."

Sesshomaru was slightly confused but he listened anyways. He sucked on the fingers and felt kind of…naughty. He imagined doing this to other parts of Teikeki's body and moaned.

He took his saliva-coated fingers and dragged them down to Sesshomaru's entrance. He slowly inserted the first finger in.

Sesshomaru was surprised to feel a finger sliding into him. It was a weird feeling but there was no pain. Teikeki started pumping so he spread his legs for easier access.

The eastern lord's son felt victorious. He had come into the kid's room not truly believing this would happen. He had just hoped. But here he was, this gorgeous demon, offering himself up. He slid in a second finger to stretch Sesshomaru. Once he felt that was good enough, he got into position and had his cock at his entrance. "This is going to hurt at first…I promise it will get better though, okay?" When he saw Sesshomaru nod, he pushed his way past the tight ring of muscles until he was buried to the hilt.

He shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip to keep from making any noise. That had hurt a lot. Teikeki gave him a minute to adjust and he moved his hips a little to show he was ready for movement.

He drove in and out of him slowly but gradually quickened the pace. He angled his thrusts so they hit Sesshomaru's prostate perfectly. The male beneath him gasped then started meeting him thrust for thrust. He was so fucking tight, this had definitely been a good idea. The younger boy was approaching his release fast, he could sense it. He wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped in time with his thrusts.

Sesshomaru felt himself go over the edge. "Teikeki!!" he cried out as he came, his seed getting on both of them.

Teikeki felt those already tight muscles clamp down on him and he lost it soon after. He thrust a few more times before cumming in Sesshomaru's ass and calling out his name. Panting, he slowly pulled out and Sesshomaru hissed. He lay next to him.

"So how was your first time?"

"That…that was great."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Teikeki."

"You're welcome, Sesshomaru." He put his arm around the young boy. Sesshomaru curled up against him. He was soon asleep.

Teikeki smirked down at him. This had all gone so well. Sesshomaru had just given him his body, now he had to coax him into doing it again. He'd get him to trust him before he brought his real boyfriend into the mix. Sesshomaru had matured a year ago and when he did Teikeki thought he was beautiful. Of course, his boyfriend Uso thought so too so they devised a plan to get the boy to sleep with them. That's all they wanted him for. _I'll have a lot of fun with you before I throw you away, Sesshomaru. Had I known you were so easy I would have brought Uso tonight._ He then tightened his grip around him and joined Sesshomaru in sleep.

--

Sesshomaru woke up in the morning feeling satisfied. He could barely notice his heat. He looked next to him at Teikeki. He was still a little wary of him, he didn't trust his intentions completely. _Yet I gave him my virginity._ He suddenly felt dirty at that thought. _I'm just a slut…_

As he continued his musings, Teikeki woke up. "Morning, Sesshomaru." he yawned.

"Morning."

He gave him his best smile. "The effects of your heat should be dulled. Though they will act up again later tonight. I can help you out again if you want." He winked.

"How do I know you're not just using me?"

He frowned. "We've known each other for years. I would think you'd know me just a little better by now. I assure you I'm not just using you. I like being around you. I didn't have to help you last night. I could have just left you and gone to someone else."

_That's true…he can have sex with anyone he wants since he's the eastern lord's son. Many would be willing. He decided to help me though…that means something, right?_ "We'll see if your behavior matches your words."

"Okay. I promise I'm not lying though."

For the rest of the day, Teikeki 'proved' he wasn't just using Sesshomaru. He was able to get Sesshomaru to talk more than usual and laugh quite a bit. He almost felt bad for doing this. Almost. He'd go through with this though and hopefully Sesshomaru would let him 'help' with his heat tonight too.

* * *

Sixth chapter- done!

**yaoirocks8808:** Thanks, I always try to add a little something in there besides yaoi-ness (one-shots don't count).

**Dragon77:** I hope it was. I gave y'all a lemon early (when compared to my other fics) even if it was with an OC. Bleck .

**LordOfTheWest:** Haha, oh hell yeah it's sexy too then. This is getting updated quicker than my other fics

**ActionBitch2011:** Hehe, yeah it is but that's what I do. Take their manga personalities and destroy them completely. ^_^

**DarkAngelJudas:** Yes, his mother is too even though I haven't put her in here that much. Yes, Kumo's going to treat him MUCH better ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING (this will contain the following): malexmale relationships, (major) OOCness, AU, sex scenes, uke Sessh. That's all I can think of for now. I will add any new ones as the story progresses

Thanks to those of you who have deemed this fave list worthy: ActionBitch2011, animewannabe13, DarkAngelJudas, Dragon77, Midnight Hacker, whiterice76, yaoirocks8808

* * *

Chapter Seven

Teikeki was amazed at his ability to get the mighty Inutaisho's son into bed another night. Sesshomaru's heat had been so intense the next night that he immediately sprawled himself out for Teikeki. Things were going great. He just needed to convince the kid to keep sleeping with him after his heat passed.

This was Sesshomaru's last night at the eastern palace. The meetings were now over and the other lords would be returning to their homelands in the morning. Teikeki would see Sesshomaru soon though. His father usually had some sort of business to take care of in the west and he always took Teikeki with him. Then he could gain more of the lonely young boy's trust.

He walked into the room Sesshomaru was in to see the boy already panting naked on the bed. He smirked as he crawled over his body.

--

In the morning they had one last round together before Sesshomaru had to leave. He was bathed and sated so Inutaisho wouldn't be able to detect a thing. In front of everyone else, Teikeki and Sesshomaru politely said goodbye to each other like normally so nobody would suspect anything. Sesshomaru wanted to know why Teikeki had insisted they do that and the older boy said it was because his father intended him to mate someone else. If he were caught with Sesshomaru then it would complicate things. Sesshomaru believed it but it wasn't a total lie. Teikeki was to mate with Uso when he was older in order to merge the eastern and southern lands. It was more to keep the peace between them and since both Lord Hakujou and Lord Karisuma only had sons, they each offered one of their boys. Teikeki was happy with Uso though so he didn't complain about it.

The next day after all the lords left, Teikeki went out towards the southern lands. Since Uso hadn't come with his father to the meetings, it had been a while since they had seen each other. Uso told him to meet him out in one of the forests though so they could have their alone time. Teikeki thought about his and Uso's plan involving Sesshomaru. It had actually been Uso's idea initially but Teikeki had been all for it. It would only be a matter of time before they would be done using the poor boy. But then what?

--

Sesshomaru was anxious to come home. He wanted to see Kumo. He was still in the last phases of his heat as he went through the forest during the evening and Kumo always did tell him to be careful. He didn't care though. He told himself he would be fine. He was walking when suddenly something grabbed him from behind. He let out a surprised yelp. _Fuck, a demon smelled me in heat!_ He struggled but stopped immediately when he heard a familiar voice tell him "It's only me, Sessh."

"Kumo…" he muttered. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I told you to be careful during your heat, even if it's almost over," Kumo reprimanded.

"Yeah, I know. I thought I'd be fine though."

"And if it hadn't been me who grabbed you?"

"…Okay, fine. I'll be more careful."

"Hm, you better be telling the truth." Kumo walked but didn't put Sesshomaru down. Sesshomaru didn't complain. "So how was your trip to the eastern palace?"

"It was fine…just the usual boring trip."

He raised an eyebrow. "How come I don't believe you?"

"That's your problem if you don't believe me."

Kumo put him down and stopped. "Don't lie to me. Did something happen while you were there?"

"No."

"Hey, you must've gone into heat while you were there. What did your father do about that? Last time it happened he locked you in your room."

"He…he didn't notice."

"What? How could he not? I mean, the only way he wouldn't is if you…" He trailed off knowing what happened. "Is that what you did?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I already told you not to lie to me."

"I-I had sex with Lord Hakujou's son. I went into heat and he came into my room that night. Then it just happened. He helped me through it up until the morning I left."

"The heat didn't cloud your judgment that much."

"He just wanted to help me. He's heir to the eastern throne. He can have sex with anyone he wants, he didn't have to be with me."

_He's so innocent…poor kid._ "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes."

"What if he was just using you while you were in heat?" If that was the case and that guy had just used Sesshomaru then there'd definitely be an ass to kick.

"That's not what happened! I know how it sounds but…I already felt like a slut the first time he and I were together. I don't need you to make me feel like that again…"

Kumo instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine. Can't you trust me to make my own decisions?"

"Perhaps I'm just a bit overprotective of you." He picked Sesshomaru up again and continued walking.

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"I'm trying to find people who would be willing to help me. I stayed in the west this time."

"Any luck?"

"I found a healer who believes me. She's in a village that's about half a day away. She's offered a place for me to stay when I need it. She also told me of villages where people wouldn't think I was crazy. I have to go check some of those places out. A couple of them are pretty far though so when I go we won't see each other for a while.

"Oh…well, that's good that you found the healer. When do you plan on leaving?"

"In about a week or so."

"Do you know when you'll be back?"

"Probably in a couple months. Maybe longer depending on how…willing these people are to help."

"Oh…can I help?"

"You?"

"Yeah, I mean…I'm Inutaisho's heir so if I told people to do something they'd probably do it…"

Kumo smiled to himself. "I appreciate that, I really do, but I don't want you getting caught up in this. You're in enough danger just being with me."

Sesshomaru sighed kind of sadly. He wanted to help Kumo, he didn't want his friend to do all this alone. "Kumo…can I see what you look like?"

He leapt up onto a tree branch before he answered. "You know why you can't…" He settled down with Sesshomaru's back resting against his chest.

"Thought I'd ask anyways."

They stayed quiet after that. The sun was setting and they watched it together. Kumo brought a hand up to Sesshomaru's face and gently stroked his stripes. Kumo could feel a slight sadness in Sesshomaru's aura. He knew it was his fault for it. First he made the boy feel like a slut, then he rejected his help (even though it was for the kid's own good), then to top it all off he wouldn't allow him to even see what his face looked like.

"I'm sorry," Kumo whispered.

Sesshomaru grabbed his hand and sat up a bit to look Kumo in the face. "Sorry for what?" he asked.

"Just…I don't want you to think I'm shutting you out but…you're still so young. You don't know how powerful this demon is. If he finds out about you then he _will_ use how close we are against me. It'd kill me to know I was the reason harm fell upon you."

"Don't apologize. I do wish I knew more about you and that you could live in peace but I understand." He then turned sideways before resting against Kumo again. "Don't feel bad."

He stared at the being lying so comfortably in his lap. "You're a good person, Sessh." He wrapped one arm around him and brought his free hand to rub his cheek markings again.

Sesshomaru felt relaxed enough to the point of dozing off. He nuzzled his face into Kumo's neck before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Kumo looked down at the slumbering boy. He wrapped both of his arms protectively around Sesshomaru before closing his own eyes and drifting off.

* * *

Seventh chapter- done!

Sorry it's so short but hey, at least I'll update within the next week or two

**DarkAngelJudas:** Yeah, Teikeki and Uso are pretty crazy for thinking they'll get away for doing this to poor Sess. As Kumo thought earlier, there's gonna be an ass to kick

**LordOfTheWest:** Sess doesn't realize what's going on just yet so it's gonna be a while before we even get to revenge. He's so lonely, even with Kumo, that he's willing to justify what happened. Kumo was right when he said that the heat didn't cloud his judgment or anything, or at least that much. He doesn't have any friends (besides Kumo) so he's trying to fill that loneliness.

**yaoirocks8808:** Well, Kumo's back. And I added some cuteness at the end. Or at least I thought it was kind of cute. Haha, I'm still not used to calling any of my work "cute"

**Sess101:** Hehe, thanks. Oh, they'll be getting their chance…just not saying when. ^_^'

**God of Insanity:** Ha, your penname is the only one that doesn't come up misspelled on word. Hehe, anyways…I'm glad you like it! I know what you mean, I like stories where Sess is younger too. Yeah, I made Naraku into such a bastard in my other two fics so I had to make one where he wasn't one. It's just so easy to make him into the abuser (like in AFD) or the school bully (like in UAHSD). But he's nothing like he is in my others. Sess is pretty innocent so far. He'll kill if his life's in danger but with the whole Teikeki thing…I'm not sure yet but Kumo will probably step in


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING (this will contain the following): malexmale relationships, (major) OOCness, AU/AR, sex scenes, uke Sessh. Do not read this story if you oppose reading any or all of those things. I will add any new warnings as the story progresses

Thanks to you fave adders: ActionBitch2011, animewannabe13, DarkAngelJudas, Dragon77, inuyasha1sasuke, Midnight Hacker, whiterice76, yaoirocks8808

Big thanks to my reviewers, y'all be awesome: DarkAngelJudas, Sess101, yaoirocks8808, ActionBitch2011, LordOfTheWest, YAOIROCKS!, skele-gro

* * *

Chapter Eight

Kumo woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of a low whine. He quickly found the source. Sesshomaru looked and sounded like he was having a nightmare.

"Sessh," Kumo said. "Wake up." He shook the boy, which woke him up.

Sesshomaru looked up at Kumo with wide eyes. He remembered his nightmare perfectly and it was still having an effect on him.

"It's okay," Kumo whispered. "It was only a dream. Want to talk about it?"

He was silent for a few moments before deciding to share the dream with his friend. "I was fighting a demon. He was really strong and I couldn't defeat him. He was about to kill me but then my father showed up. I thought he was going to help me but he didn't. He just called me weak and said I brought shame to the family…"

Kumo hugged him closer. "I'm sure your father would never let a demon slay you. He'd save you."

"I used to think he would save me from danger too because I was his heir and he needs someone to take his place once he's gone. My parents can just have another son though…one who isn't a disappointment that can replace me."

"Your parents aren't going to replace you. And there's nothing about you that would be a disappointment."

"Do you really think that? But I'm shameful and worthless…"

"You aren't any of those things, Sessh. You're strong, intelligent, and you'll make a great ruler one day. And even though you're so young you're still my closest friend. Don't listen to when your parents say bad things. They don't know what the fuck they're talking about."

Sesshomaru buried his face in Kumo's neck. He mumbled something that was muffled but Kumo still heard it perfectly. "Thank you. You're my closest friend too."

Kumo smiled before stretching a bit. Sesshomaru groaned at being shifted. "Oh, stop it. This branch is getting a little uncomfortable. Come on."

Before the boy had a chance to protest, Kumo leapt out of the tree and started running.

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To this one cave. I don't want to sleep out in the open tonight."

"Oh. Okay."

A few minutes later, they arrived. Kumo put Sesshomaru down so he could get himself situated. He started a small fire since it was cold out then he laid a blanket out on the floor. Yawning, he motioned for Sesshomaru to come over to him. They both lied down while Sesshomaru rested his head on Kumo's chest.

"I'm going to miss you while I'm gone," Kumo said.

"Yes, I'll miss you too," Sesshomaru told him.

"You're not leaving the west this week, are you?"

"No. Father doesn't have any business to take care of outside these borders."

"Okay, good. That means you're gonna spend this week with me then, right?"

The boy smiled. "Of course." He felt strong arms wrap around him before he fell back to sleep.

--

Sesshomaru woke up to the smell of cooking meat. He no longer felt the warmth Kumo's body provided. He opened his eyes and saw Kumo sitting by the fire.

"Morning, Sessh," he greeted.

"Morning." Sesshomaru stood up and stretched before sitting next to Kumo.

"I hope you don't mind your meat cooked. I figured you probably wouldn't."

"I've always eaten it raw."

"That's gross."

"You're part demon and that's how demons eat."

"Part though. And I was raised as a human and had been a full human for the first fifteen years of my life."

"Fifteen?"

"Yeah. That's when that whole experiment was conducted on me and those other demons."

"How does that work then?" When Kumo raised an eyebrow he continued. "I mean, are you the same as you were as a human?"

"Well, for the most part I am. Sometimes it feels like there's a battle going on inside me though. Like the demons are trying to fight against my human blood. I'm able to keep all the demons under control though."

"So I'm talking to just you then and not a bunch of demons?"

"Heh, well yeah, you kind of are talking to me no matter what."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, you are talking to just me. All the demons do is stay quiet and give me demonic abilities. I have to admit though, being mixed is better than being full human. Humans are quite boring in what they can do…very limited."

"Yes, they are quite incapable of doing even the simplest of tasks. It's only natural to prefer having demon blood run through your veins."

"Hm, it seems like someone feels superior."

"Demons are stronger than humans so of course."

"Oh yeah? I have human blood and you don't but I bet I can still do…"

"Do what?" he asked hesitantly.

"This!" Kumo pounced on Sesshomaru and pinned him down.

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide until he found out what Kumo was doing. "Haha, stop it! Stop! Haha!" He continued to laugh and tell him to stop as the spider tickled him mercilessly. "Come on! Haha, I'm t-too old for this!"

"You're thirteen, still a kid. I don't think you're too old. Hehe, not so superior now, huh?" Kumo stopped for a moment. "Well?"

"Okay, okay. Humans are not inferior. Better?"

Kumo shrugged. "Yeah." But then he continued his attack.

"Bastard! Haha!"

--

Sesshomaru glared as he ate at the spider. He had admitted what Kumo wanted him to but he didn't let up his tickling…

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Kumo chuckled.

The inu just huffed but then he thought of something. "You weren't…actually mad at what I said, were you?"

"Nah. Most demons are stronger but still, that doesn't mean you should consider yourself above humans."

"Okay…I have to be getting back soon."

"Okay. We'll leave in a few minutes. See you tomorrow evening?"

"Yeah."

Later on they made it back to Sesshomaru's home. The boy didn't care if he got in trouble. He was sure his parents were mad at him but that was nothing new.

"Bye, Sessh. See ya tomorrow," Kumo said.

"Bye, Kumo." Sesshomaru let out a surprised yelp as arms hugged him and lifted him off the ground. "I hate being short," he said as he looked down.

"Haha, you'll grow. Not as tall as me but yeah, you'll grow." He put the boy down and watched him until he was safely inside the palace walls before he left.

--

Sesshomaru avoided everyone as best he could. He wasn't looking forward to the evening. He was supposed to practice fighting techniques with his father. He already knew he wouldn't meet up to his father's expectations, no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't. His father was already convinced that his son was weak.

Sesshomaru slowly walked to the dojo where his father was waiting. He was slightly intimidated by the tall, angry looking man hovering over him. Without a word, Inutaisho attacked. He caught his son off guard and knocked him onto his back.

"You have to be prepared at all times, Sesshomaru. Now get up."

He waited as his son leapt into a defensive position. Sesshomaru was able to dodge his attacks for some time but eventually Inutaisho got him and he was knocked to the ground again. That was how the rest of the evening went.

Sesshomaru went to bed feeling tired, weak, and hurt. Every time he did well, his father would say nothing. Every time he did bad, his father made him feel horrible. All he wanted was to make his parents proud but at this rate, they would probably have another child to replace him. For a long time after that Sesshomaru wanted to cry. Eventually though he was able to turn his feelings into those of determination. He would just have to try harder with everything he did. Then finally those four words he longed to hear his whole life would be said to him.

"_We're proud of you."_

--

The next evening, Sesshomaru was at the table eating dinner with his family and a few others. He planned to leave after this to see Kumo. As his father stood to exit he called out to him. "Come with me, Sesshomaru."

With an inward groan, he followed his father to the hall. He waited for his father to speak.

"The eastern lord will be coming in two days. His oldest son plus a few advisors and guards will accompany him. I expect you to be on your best behavior. Shall you embarrass me at all, the consequences will not be pleasant. Remain out of my way. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father. I shall not displease you."_ Teikeki will be here._ He wasn't sure if he should be happy about that or not. He decided he would think about it later, after he spent time with his friend.

"Good. Now leave me."

"Yes, father." Sesshomaru hurried off. He left the safety of the palace walls and headed off in the direction he knew Kumo would be.

--

"Kumo, teach me how to fight."

"What?" he asked surprised. "You know how to fight."

"I'm not good at it though," Sesshomaru sighed sadly.

"Yeah, you are. Who said you weren't?"

"Father did. We practiced yesterday and he told me I fought worse than the servants." That evening with his father still hurt but he was asking Kumo to help him so he wouldn't be a disappointment.

"I told you not to listen to those bastards…" He had noticed the look on Sesshomaru's face. He was just a kid who wanted praise from his parents. "But if you think you need improvement I'll help you."

"Thank you."

"Here, follow me." They stepped into a clearing. "I want to see what you know already. Come at me." Sesshomaru did and he was mildly surprised at the speed he possessed. He knew the kid was fast but damn.

They practiced well into the night. Kumo was tired and he knew the kid was too. Sesshomaru wouldn't admit it though. _He'll probably keep going until he falls to the ground._ He was unaware of Sesshomaru's ability to hide how exhausted he actually was. Kumo threw his fist straight at him, positive that he would be able to block the blow. Sesshomaru's reactions were delayed though and he ended up with a fist to his chest. He tumbled to the ground trying to breath. Kumo was by his side in an instant.

Sesshomaru had seen the punch coming and normally he would have blocked it. After defending himself with his arms from many attacks though, he was finding it slightly difficult to use them. That was why his reaction had been delayed and he was now on the ground.

"Sorry, Sessh," Kumo apologized. Even though they were practicing he hadn't actually meant to hurt the kid. He rubbed his chest to help him get air into his lungs. Soon he was sitting up.

"It's fine. I deserve it for not blocking something so simple," Sesshomaru told him.

"You're just tired is all, even if you won't say it. Doesn't mean you deserved that. You did well. We'll work on some things next time, okay?"

"Like what? What did I do wrong?"

"Well sometimes, I noticed, you just charge in. You're strong but you can't rely on brute strength alone. Don't worry, we'll practice next time."

"Okay. Can we find a spring? I want to take a bath now…"

"Of course. There should be one nearby."

When they found one, Sesshomaru stood at the edge then looked at Kumo.

He just smiled to himself and lied down in the grass a small distance away. He stared at the moon so Sesshomaru could get undressed and bathe in peace.

"Kumo," Sesshomaru muttered.

"Yeah?"

"When you leave…take me with you."

He frowned. "You know you can't come. Your parents would be worried."

"Hn."

"You wouldn't want to come anyways. We'd have to be on constant alert and careful and just…it wouldn't be fun."

"I'd be with you though. Even if we were being chased it would still be better."

"…Is it really that bad with them?"

Sesshomaru hesitated before answering. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Kumo wanted to question the boy but he knew it would be best not to pressure him. "Okay."

"Teikeki and his father are coming tomorrow night."

"The eastern lord's son."

"Yes."

"Is this a good thing or not?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not sure whether or not I want to do anything with him."

"He'll probably find you during the night."

"I know that."

"You don't have to have sex with him. It doesn't matter if you have before."

"I know." Kumo heard Sesshomaru getting out of the water. He shook himself off before putting his clothing back on. He sat next to where Kumo was lying in the grass. "What if you were right though? What if he was just using me?"

"There will be many people you meet in your life. Some of them will be nice but some will indeed try to use you. It's up to you to decide what their intentions are."

"I don't know though. What do you think?"

"My opinion? I say don't involve yourself with that boy anymore than you have to. If I were you I wouldn't have sex with him."

Sesshomaru thought about it. He'd just tell Teikeki he didn't want to do anything that night.

"Hey kid, what time do you have to go back?"

He glared at the being laying down. "Afternoon. And I'm not a kid."

Kumo laughed. It was amusing to rile the kid up. "Yes, you are. You're years younger than me, you're way shorter, and you're pouting. Only kids pout."

Sesshomaru's frown deepened. He then jumped onto the spider and straddled his waist. He tried to pin the older one's arms down but found it difficult since he was smaller. Kumo just laughed at him and sat up. Sesshomaru fell into his lap.

Kumo ruffled his hair. "I'm just messing with you, Sessh. I can't help it if you're fun to tease."

"Whatever," he growled but it soon turned into a yawn.

"Come on, go to sleep. You deserve to rest after working so hard earlier. You did really good."

Sesshomaru lied down next to him and closed his eyes. "Thanks." He smiled inwardly at his friend's words.

* * *

Eighth chapter- done!

Ah, well I don't have much to say. This story is having a lot more…fluffy moments (that even right?) than I intended


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING (this will contain the following): male/male relationships, (major) OOCness, AU/AR, sex scenes, uke Sessh. Do not read this story if you oppose reading about any or all of those things. I will add any new warnings as the story progresses

Thanks to DarkAngelJudas, yaoirocks8808, shelimar2, LordOfTheWest, Sess101, I'll Be Your Lie, tiffyhatake, Artistic Dragon, Mai Darling Dearheart, and Kiri-chan220 for reviewing last time!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Sesshomaru was standing with his father. He had come back to the palace earlier in the afternoon. They were waiting for the eastern lord to arrive. Sesshomaru wasn't looking forward to it, he had no desire to see Teikeki.

But Teikeki was eager to see him. That night after everyone had gone to sleep, Sesshomaru saw a figure quietly entering his bedroom. Teikeki got into his bed and tried to press against the smaller boy.

"Get out of here!" Sesshomaru growled.

Teikeki looked at him shocked. "What? Why?"

"I don't want you in here! What happened with us was a mistake…"

Teikeki closed his eyes. Uso had told him what to do in case this happened. He didn't want to though. "How can you say that? Are you…are you telling me that it meant nothing to you?" Teikeki would try to make the kid feel guilty before he did what Uso told him to do.

"Well…no. I mean-"

"It meant something to me."

"It did to me too but I don't…I don't want to do it again. Not right now." He was kind of feeling bad. He didn't want to hurt Teikeki by doing this…

"If you don't want to right now then that's fine. I'll leave if you want."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Goodnight, Sessh." He leaned over and kissed the younger boy's cheek before standing up and leaving as quietly as he had entered.

_Maybe I was wrong. Teikeki wouldn't have left so easily if he was using me…right?_

--

Teikeki felt disgusted with himself. He felt guilty for what he was doing to that kid now. He would admit that he was excited and all up for doing it when Uso first brought it up but now that he had actually stolen the kid's virginity…he was regretting it. Uso had told him that if Sesshomaru showed signs of regret for what they did then Teikeki was to take him by force. That had been going too far but when he told Uso that, his boyfriend became angry. He was glad Sesshomaru sent him away though. He'd leave the kid alone for the rest of this trip. When Uso asked him about it he'd lie saying that Inutaisho and his father had grown suspicious so he had to back off for a while. Hopefully, he'd believe it.

--

Sesshomaru got up in the morning and joined everyone for breakfast. After being excused he looked for an opportunity to leave the palace grounds. He planned on seeing Kumo as much as possible this week since he'd be leaving for the next two months. He was sad to have to go without seeing his friend for so long but it was necessary. Kumo needed help even if he wouldn't allow Sesshomaru to do anything for him. That irritated him. Sure he was young but that didn't mean he was incapable of doing anything. Maybe if he kept offering help, Kumo would eventually take him up on it.

He wasn't able to leave the palace until nightfall. Every time he was about to sneak off, his father or a servant would fetch him to greet guests. Kumo had showed him a cave during the last time they were together. He told Sesshomaru that that would be where the spider would stay for the week. Kumo had wanted to remain in one area in case Sesshomaru needed him. It would be safer for him to know where he was going instead of wandering around the forest aimlessly.

When Sesshomaru found the well-hidden cave he saw that no one was there. A fire was burning though so he figured Kumo was just hunting or something. He smiled once his crimson-eyed friend was in view.

"Hi, Sessh," Kumo said as he sat next to him. He had brought back a few rabbits.

"Hello," Sesshomaru said.

"Want something to eat?"

"No." Sesshomaru hadn't eaten since breakfast but he wasn't that hungry.

"Have you been eating? You're awfully skinny." He began to eat.

"My weight is just fine, thank you."

"Whatever you say, kid." He laughed when he was punched in the arm. "So how were things with the eastern lord and his bastard son?"

"His name's Teikeki…and I didn't have sex with him if that's what you mean. But if he had just been using me all those times why did he listen to me last night? Wouldn't he have tried to convince me to fuck him? He was so nice though and he didn't try to force me into doing anything at all."

"He wants you to believe that. Maybe it's a trick."

"Or maybe he isn't lying to me. I don't want to talk about him anymore. How have things been with you?"

"Fine, pretty uninteresting to be honest." He finished his meal. "Wanna continue your training?"

Sesshomaru stood up eagerly. "Yes."

--

"Did I do any better?" Sesshomaru asked. He was once again in a spring while Kumo was lying in the grass.

"We've only practiced once before this, you're still the same," Kumo replied.

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, you'll get better. I'm sure of it. You're already a good fighter for someone your age."

"Thanks." Sesshomaru stood up to put his clothes back on when he heard a noise. "Do you hear that?" He quickly dressed before focusing on the faint sound.

"Something's coming this way." Kumo leapt up and ran to Sesshomaru. He knew the scent and aura. "Hide."

"What? No!"

"Listen to me. I recognize the creature that's coming. The demon who captured me, it's one of his minions. If he sees the western lord's son with me then he'll no doubt try to attack you. Please, hide!"

"What about you?"

"I have to stay and fight him. If I don't he'll keep chasing me until he catches up."

Sesshomaru stared at him before turning around and doing as Kumo said. He hid far enough that the demon coming probably wouldn't detect him but close enough that he could see what was happening.

Finally the demon came into sight. It was an ugly thing, it didn't have a human form. It looked like a mash of demon parts. Sesshomaru was surprised when it actually spoke.

"Hehe, Master's pet is still alive," the beast croaked. "Not for long though."

"We'll see about that," Kumo sneered.

The thing attacked. It was pretty fast for being so bulky. Kumo dodged it but it attacked again immediately and caught him in the stomach. Sesshomaru had to bite his lip to keep from yelling. He watched Kumo get up quickly though so he knew he wasn't hurt. The fight kept going for what seemed like hours to Sesshomaru. Both were landing blows but none fatal. And then the beast got the upper hand. Kumo had been slammed into a tree, hitting his head hard on it. Sesshomaru screamed his name as soon as it happened. He ran out of his hiding place when Kumo wasn't getting up.

He was still conscious though. _Damn, I can't let this fucker hurt Sessh. _He gathered his strength and stood up. The creature was no longer interested in him though, it was now occupied with the new demon approaching. Kumo jumped at it and tackled it to the ground. That got its attention back on the spider. It tried to kick him off but Kumo latched on. He pulled his cloak down to reveal his mouth and sunk his teeth into the thing's neck. It cried out in pain as fangs pierced skin. Kumo then took his clawed hand and struck the thing in the chest. He pulled away panting, watching as it eventually bled to death. He turned to find Sesshomaru next to him simply staring. That's when he realized the cloak covering most of his face was off exposing him.

"Kumo…" Sesshomaru whispered.

He looked at his friend but his energy was severely drained from that fight. "Let's go somewhere safe first."

They stopped in a small clearing that was closer to the western palace. Kumo was panting.

"Your head's bleeding," Sesshomaru said. "Let me tend to it."

"There's stuff in my bag."

Sesshomaru quickly found it and kneeled next to where Kumo was sitting. His hands went to the cloak to take it completely off. He hesitated but when Kumo didn't protest he pulled it off. Sesshomaru stared at him. This is what his friend looked like, this is what he wanted to know since they met. He brushed his fingers through Kumo's wavy black hair before cleaning up the blood on his face.

"Well…you know what I look like now," Kumo mumbled.

"Not because you wanted me to. How did that demon know where to find you?"

"I think my capturer has sent demons to search for me. Sessh, I can't stay here. I have to leave for the healer's now."

He nodded his head. "Okay, I understand. Are you leaving right now?"

"There's no way I'm letting you go home on your own. I'll walk you there and then I'm leaving. I'll still be back in a couple months."

Kumo and Sesshomaru finally arrived to Sesshomaru's home. The boy couldn't help but look at Kumo's face most of the time. He never bothered putting the cloak back on. They stood facing each other.

"You're really pretty…" Sesshomaru whispered. He blushed, embarrassed for what he said. Kumo smiled and Sesshomaru couldn't help but think he looked so nice.

"Thanks," Kumo told him with a light chuckle. He sighed before embracing the kid tightly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too…Kumo, take me with you. Please."

"You know I can't. It isn't safe for you."

"I don't care!"

"Sessh, you know you can't come."

"Fine…"

"Promise me you'll be extremely careful from now on. I don't know if anyone else saw you with me so promise."

"I promise."

"Really, Sessh. I don't want you getting hurt. This can't be taken lightly."

"I swear to you that I'll be careful. I won't do anything stupid and I'll stay safe."

"Thank you." Kumo leaned down and kissed his forehead, careful of the crescent moon. He then kissed his cheeks a few times before finally letting him go. "Bye, Sessh. I'll see you in a couple months. When I come back I'll come around here so check, okay?"

"I will. Bye, Kumo." He hugged him one last time before returning to the palace.

Once Kumo was sure that Sesshomaru was on the palace grounds safely, he quickly left in the direction of the healer's village. These next couple of months were going to be hell.

* * *

Ninth chapter- done!

Didn't mean for this to take so long, my bad


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING (this story will contain the following): male/male relationships, (major) OOCness, AU/AR, sex scenes, uke Sessh. Do not read this story if you oppose reading about any or all of these things. I will add any new warnings as the story progresses

* * *

Chapter Ten

Sesshomaru didn't enjoy the next two months at all. He had no one that was truly his friend to talk to and he was constantly worrying about Kumo. He also kept thinking about the last time they had spent time together. He now knew what the spider looked like. He was happy to know even if Kumo had revealed it by mistake. Eventually, the time passed and Sesshomaru started checking the surrounding area of the palace to see if his friend had arrived yet. It wasn't until a week later that Kumo came back.

Night would be approaching in less than an hour so Sesshomaru decided to look for Kumo before then. After a few minutes of walking, Sesshomaru found him. Kumo was sitting against a tree with the cloak covering his face off. He stood up and smiled as Sesshomaru ran to him. The boy practically tackled him to the ground with his speed and the force of his hug.

"Hey," Kumo said. "How have you been?"

"Fine, I guess," Sesshomaru told him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I made sure I was back before you turned fourteen."

"Oh, yes. Because of you and your human traditions."

"Yep, but you like me and my human traditions."

"Whatever. What time are you coming tomorrow?"

"Whenever you want me to."

"A couple hours after sunrise."

"Okay, I'll be waiting right here."

--

Sesshomaru went home a few hours later because Inutaisho had told him he wanted to train him that night. The two friends parted and Sesshomaru rushed home so he wouldn't be late. His father hadn't trained with him for a long time. Since then he had been practicing with Kumo and on his own with things the spider taught him. He hoped his father wouldn't think him pathetic.

"Have you been training on your own, Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes, father," he answered.

"Let's see if you've actually improved then." He immediately charged at his son.

Sesshomaru did much better against his father. He still had much to improve on but he was doing much better. The fight was finished though when a tired Sesshomaru accidentally left his side wide open for attack. Inutaisho hit him hard enough to knock him onto his back but not nearly as hard as he could. The breath left Sesshomaru's lungs as he went to stand up. He was surprised when a hand suddenly appeared in front of him. He looked up at his father confused but then took the hand. His father hauled him up then turned to leave. He stopped though and looked down at his son.

"You still have much to work on, we'll talk about it another time," Inutaisho told him and his face instantly fell. "However, you have improved a lot, son." Then he left.

Sesshomaru couldn't prevent the smile that appeared on his face. That was the nicest thing his father had ever said to him. And he even called him son.

--

Sesshomaru hurried with his breakfast as fast as politely possible. His father didn't care as much when he went out for the day since he was getting older. He went to where he was supposed to meet Kumo and saw him relaxing against a tree. In a flash, the spider got up and playfully tackled Sesshomaru to the ground.

"Ack, you're too heavy!" Sesshomaru said.

"Psh, that's like saying you're a lizard. It just isn't true. Here, close your eyes." He grabbed the kid's hands and put them over his eyes. "Stay there."

"Oh, you like it when I'm on my back for you?" He asked it innocently enough but they both heard the underlining meaning.

Kumo smirked. "Mhm, I love you like that." He grabbed a package out of his bag then sat back down next to him. He pulled Sesshomaru up and sat him against his own chest. "Are your eyes still closed?"

"Yes."

He placed the package in his lap. "Okay, open them and unwrap your gift."

His eyes opened and he looked down. "Thanks, Kumo. You didn't have to waste your money on me though…"

"It's not a waste. I just hope you like what I got."

Sesshomaru took the paper wrapping off then opened the box. Inside were two things. The first was a silver pendant in the shape of a crescent moon. Sesshomaru smiled and put it around his neck. The next item confused him. He wasn't sure what it was but he pulled it out anyways.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure _what_ it is but I know what you're supposed to do with it," Kumo told him. He grabbed it and draped it over Sesshomaru's shoulder. It tightened on its own so it wouldn't fall off but it wasn't uncomfortable. Sesshomaru quickly took a liking to the strange thing. It was soft, white, and fluffy. It was almost like a tail. Sesshomaru turned around and hugged his friend.

"Thank you, I love them."

"Hehe, glad you do. And I think you can control that thing. Might take some practice though."

Sesshomaru experimented and found that it would take practice. He'd be able to do it though. They both stood up and started walking.

"I want to take you out of the western lands sometime soon. Not today but we'll plan something," Kumo told him.

"Okay. I thought you didn't want me to travel that far with you though."

"Well, you're in danger from being with me no matter where we are. So I figured it wouldn't make a difference, y'know?"

"I just wish you would have seen that sooner."

"Yeah, well I thought about it during the couple months I was gone. I want to take you south. Plus, since you're getting older it will be alright if you leave the palace for longer periods of time."

"My parents won't get angry anymore when I leave. It'll be fine if we go for a long time."

"We'll work out the details in a couple days."

An hour later, they stopped at a small cliff that overlooked a lake. There was a waterfall on one end and a stream that led out on the other. Trees surrounded the side opposite of the cliff providing shade for when the heat was too much. The other side was grass perfect for lounging in the sun. There was also a small bunch of flowers on the right side too.

"It's beautiful here," Sesshomaru told him.

"I knew you'd like it."

And it was there that they spent a good portion of the day.

--

Sesshomaru enjoyed his birthday immensely. He had loved being with Kumo especially after the spider had been gone for so long. Night had already come and Kumo was walking the boy home. Sesshomaru didn't really want him to leave though.

"Kumo, don't leave. Why don't…why don't you stay in my room with me tonight?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sneak into the western palace? Your father would have my head," Kumo told him.

Sesshomaru looked disappointed. "How would he know? It's not like he even comes in. If you don't want to then fine but I just wanted you to stay…"

"Well…how do I get in without being seen?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "I know how to get around the guards. Here, I'll go alone first just to make sure it's clear then I'll come back for you. Okay?"

"Okay then."

Sesshomaru checked quickly then went back to his friend. "It's all clear. Come on."

Kumo was still kind of nervous about being caught but he followed. From what he had gathered, the Lord and Lady of the West were fucking mean. If he were caught…it was probably better to just not think about that.

They reached Sesshomaru's room and the spider immediately went to the big, soft looking bed. He collapsed on it, he couldn't even remember the last time he slept on an actual bed. Sesshomaru changed out of the clothes he was wearing into ones for sleep then joined his friend.

Kumo hadn't realized how tired he actually was. He looked at where Sesshomaru was sitting. "Are you tired?" he asked. Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Lie down then."

Sesshomaru obeyed. It was getting into the colder time of the year so it was a bit chilly, even for demons. Kumo pulled the blanket over them.

"So when do you want to leave for the south?" Sesshomaru asked Kumo.

"Well, do you have any important political trips that you have to go on with your father?"

"No."

"Will leaving in a week work then?"

"Yes."

"I'll come for you in the morning then. It would be best to start while we have the whole day ahead of us."

"How much time will we be gone for?"

"Mm, two weeks? Is that going to be okay?"

"Yeah, it will be fine." Sesshomaru suddenly yawned but tried to hide it. He was unsuccessful though.

"Hehe, if you're tired then go to sleep. I am too actually…"

"Promise you'll still be here when I wake up?"

"Of course."

"Night then, Kumo. Thanks for today. I really enjoyed everything."

"My pleasure, Sessh."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes then felt Kumo wrap his arms around him. He smiled before falling into a peaceful sleep.

--

Kumo woke up first. It was well past dawn and he was surprised he hadn't woken up earlier. That had been the best sleep he'd gotten in a very long time though. Sesshomaru was still asleep and latched onto him. He shook the kid gently.

"Hey, time to wake up."

All he got was a muffled "No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Fine…"

Sesshomaru thought he won but was mistaken. Kumo lifted him up and tossed him onto the other side of the bed.

"You asshole," Sesshomaru growled.

Kumo smirked. "Eh, that's nothing new."

"Why'd you wake me up?"

"Because I should probably get going."

"Oh, okay."

"I'll see you in a couple days."

"Alright. Bye, Kumo."

"See ya, Sessh."

--

Sesshomaru was excited. They'd be leaving together in a week. They had never left the western lands before. He loved being outside and exploring.

The next week passed by slowly. He had packed a bag of things he would need but kept the number of items low. As he was walking down the palace hall to leave, he heard yelling. He strained his ears to listen and made out the voices of both his parents. They were arguing again but Sesshomaru was barely affected anymore. They fought so often now that it was a normal occurrence. He kept on walking until he was at the front gate. After informing the guard that he would be gone for a couple weeks, he ran off to meet Kumo.

* * *

Tenth chapter-done!

I swear it'll pick up a bit next chapter…I do have a plan

**ActionBitch2011:** Haha, well it wasn't like they were making out…yet

**LordOfTheWest:** Well, Teikeki is gonna go away for a while. He hasn't disappeared permanently though. I'm gonna try to update quicker next time

**Leirative:** The thing with faster updates is that I have two other stories besides this one to work on and school started last month so that's taking up quite a bit of time. I will try to get another chapter up soon though…it's been almost a month since I last posted and that is a little long. I hope to see a new chapter for your story too

**I'll Be Your Lie:** I'm gonna put Teikeki and Uso on hold for a little while but don't worry, Uso definitely will be making an appearance

**yaoirocks8808:** Thanks!

**Mai Darling Dearheart:** Haha, yeah the in-one-piece part is kinda important. XD But he's back now. ^_^

**DarkAngelJudas:** Yes, a small heart…but a heart nonetheless. Hehe, our fluffy lord-in-the-making will soon see Kumo as more than pretty

**God of Insanity:** Yeah, you've gotten a couple chapters out I think since then. I never even left you a proper review for your latest chapter. I was just like "whoa" when I read it so yeah. Fucking stupid Inuyasha (in your story, of course) XD. Well, anyways…thanks. I just didn't want Teikeki to be a complete dickwad. I'll leave that to Uso. Hehe, actually I originally planned to have Kumo exposed later on but something about that last chapter just screamed "hey! show Kumo's face!" ^_^

**Henpuku-Hime:** Thanks! And yes, he is


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING (this story will contain the following): male/male relationships, (major) OOCness, fluff, AU/AR, sex scenes, uke Sessh. Do not read this story if you oppose reading about any or all of these things. I will add any new warnings as the story progresses

Heh…yeah…

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Sesshomaru and Kumo had traveled into the evening. They both were tired and had finally decided to rest for the night. Sesshomaru gathered wood for the fire while Kumo hunted. After they ate, Sesshomaru headed off to the nearby spring to take a bath. He stripped then got in the water and relaxed. He soon heard someone approaching.

"Is something wrong, Kumo?" he asked.

"Nah, do you mind if I take a bath with you though? I just got blood on me," Kumo told him.

"From what?"

"I was still hungry so I tried to get a deer…I guess I must be tired or something because it was a sloppy kill…I feel dirty with this blood on me."

"Haha, some demon you are. I don't mind though."

"Good, I didn't want to have to go in the cold stream because you didn't want to see me naked."

"Heh, I wouldn't do that to you."

"Mhm, I thought you might just to see me freeze."

Sesshomaru smirked at his friend but said nothing. Kumo started undressing a few yards away. Sesshomaru pretended to not look at him but he couldn't help sneaking a few peaks. The spider just had such a nice body. He was tanner than Sesshomaru was, and also bigger and more muscular. He wasn't too bulky though. He soon caught himself staring and looked down with a blush. At least his friend didn't see him.

But Kumo had indeed noticed that he was being stared at. He said nothing though because he didn't want to embarrass Sesshomaru. He figured it was just curiosity on the boy's part and didn't think too much of it.

--

About a week and a half went by. They traveled through some of the southern lands but now it was time to head back to the west. Sesshomaru had been enjoying it a lot and didn't really want to go home. He was happier with Kumo than he ever had been at the palace. But he knew this had to come to an end.

--

It was mid-afternoon when it happened. Another demon sent by Kumo's capturer attacked them. The spider was pretty sure the beast was alone though. This one was more human than the first minion. It was too late to hide Sesshomaru, the creature had already saw the young boy. Kumo had to destroy the thing or risk Sesshomaru getting hurt in the future.

The demon didn't even bother with Kumo, it went straight for Sesshomaru. The boy dodged the attack and was about to retaliate when Kumo grabbed him. He jumped away from the demon and put his young friend down.

"I don't want you fighting," Kumo told him.

Sesshomaru was about to protest but the spider wouldn't allow that.

"Don't disobey," he ordered in a strong, firm voice. "Now stay."

There was no room for argument. Sesshomaru submitted and nodded. Kumo then left to finish the minion off.

Kumo killed the creature but it was easier to defeat than the one from a couple months ago. He was very suspicious and immediately searched the area for anything else. Finding nothing, he went back to Sesshomaru and the two quickly left the area.

Neither one detected the demon that was already on its way to report its findings to Kumo's capturer.

--

Sesshomaru had loved his trip up until the attack. The fact that demons knew Kumo's location scared him. He would worry constantly about his friend once they separated.

"Kumo," he said to get the other's attention. Nightfall was approaching and they were looking for a place to rest until morning.

"Yeah?" the spider asked.

"You're not going away after we get back, are you?"

"…No. Those demons are able to find me now and while I should leave to keep you safe…I'm too selfish. I don't want to leave you. As long as you still want me around then I'll be here."

Sesshomaru looked up at him almost not believing him. He had been so afraid that Kumo would leave him thinking it would 'protect' him. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Then prepare to stick around for a long time."

Kumo smiled. "Yeah, I thought so. Alright, this is a good place to stop."

After they ate and bathed, Sesshomaru rested against a tree near the fire they made.

"Tired?" Kumo asked him already knowing the answer.

"A little," Sesshomaru downplayed.

"Only a little? Is that why I almost had to carry you here?" Sesshomaru was really pushing himself as far as rest and travel went. He slept very little, ate even less, and wanted to travel through the nights. Kumo noticed and was concerned. He also overexerted himself when they trained. He knew the kid was trying not to look weak and he probably also thought he was bringing Kumo down. _I need to talk to him about that._

"Oh, shut up," he growled.

"You're exhausted. Go to sleep."

"I'm not exhausted."

"Sesshomaru…what you're doing isn't healthy."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Come here."

"No, tell me what you meant."

"I will. Now come." He used that commanding tone again and Sesshomaru did as he said. "Are you listening?"

"Yes."

"Stop overexerting yourself."

"I'm not."

"It's okay to be tired, hungry, whatever. It doesn't make you weak. What you're doing though, depriving yourself, does."

Sesshomaru glared and was about to retort but stopped himself. "Fine…" he mumbled.

"You should be comfortable around me by now to speak up when you want to eat or take a break."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Was he really that bad at pretending nothing was wrong? _Maybe Kumo can just read me really well…_

"You want some more to eat?"

"No…I'm just going to sleep now."

"Alright." He watched as the kid fell asleep next to him. He would keep him close this night.

Sesshomaru soon fell asleep but Kumo did not. Ever since the attack, he had felt anxious. He stayed up the rest of the night scanning the area for any more demons.

--

A couple days later, the pair was standing outside the western palace. Sesshomaru wondered if his parents even noticed his absence.

"Bye, Sesshomaru. I'll see you in a week," Kumo told the boy.

"Thanks for taking me," Sesshomaru said. "I enjoyed it…for the most part."

"Yeah, me too."

"Meet you here, right?"

"Mhm."

"Alright. Bye, Kumo."

"See you."

They hugged and then Kumo watched as he left. Quickly after, he went too. He had a week to search the surrounding areas for any more demons his capturer might have sent.

--

Weeks went by and Kumo found nothing more. He noticed that Sesshomaru was even more quiet than usual though. When he asked what was wrong he told him nothing. The spider left it alone for now knowing that eventually his young companion would open up.

Sesshomaru was very upset. He recently learned that his mother was leaving. For good. She no longer desired to stay with Inutaisho. Or with her son. Sesshomaru knew his parents fought and that they didn't really like him or each other but to know that one of his parents was actually leaving…that hurt him a lot. He didn't realize his very presence in the palace drove them away. He hadn't told Kumo yet because that would make it even more real. But he couldn't hide from it forever. Whether he talked about it or not it was happening and he needed some kind of comfort.

--

"Kumo…" Sesshomaru murmured. They were in the boy's room, he had convinced his friend to sneak in for the night.

"What's up?" the spider asked. He hoped he would finally tell him what had been wrong lately.

"My…my mother is leaving the palace for good. She has no desire to be with my father and me. I know she doesn't like me but I didn't think she hated me that much, so much that she doesn't want to see me at all."

"It's not you, Sesshomaru. She doesn't want to be with your father. Don't think that it's you."

"I'm sure she would tolerate him if I weren't here. It's me she hates, she's just using father as her reason to leave."

"Sessh…your parents have always fought. You've told me yourself that they've never gotten along. It's he that forced her away." He reached a hand up and let it rest on Sesshomaru's shoulder. It was almost surprising how much sadness radiated off the boy. He truly believed his mother despised him and was leaving because of him.

"You don't hate me, right?"

"You know I don't. I could never hate you."

"Do you love me?" He was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes. You're my best friend and I do love you."

Sesshomaru buried his face in the spider's chest. Kumo's reply gave him comfort he knew he'd probably never receive from anyone else.

* * *

Ugh, please don't bother me about how sickly fluffy this is. I really do think I write things like this because I felt neglected as a child (don't take me seriously). So yeah…it's been three months. How've you been doing?

Oh, but to answer your question, **Nightshades…**all will be revealed in time, young one! XD

Thanks to you all for reviewing last time and sorry for taking so long to get this out


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING (this story will contain the following): male/male relationships, (major) OOCness, fluff, AU/AR, sex scenes, uke Sessh. Do not read this story if you oppose reading about any or all of these things. I will add any new warnings as the story progresses

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Kimi left a couple days after Sesshomaru told Kumo what was going on. The spider visited him daily after that. Sesshomaru was growing depressed and even though he wouldn't say he was, Kumo could tell by his aura. It was a skill he mastered while being a prisoner. By reading his captor's aura, he could tell what kind of day he was going to have. Depending on what it was like, Kumo would do certain things to make the bastard happy. Being so good at reading auras was what helped him survive for so long.

"Come on, I want to train you today," Kumo told the kid.

"Alright," he said and perked up.

He noticed that training was one of the few things that actually brightened Sesshomaru's mood. And his skills were rapidly improving. He absorbed everything that his friend taught him and what his father did too when he decided to train with him. He didn't want to be weak. He hated bringing the spider down and he wanted to prove to his father that he would be fit to rule the west someday. That was why he wanted to train so much. He enjoyed afterwards when both he and Kumo were bathed and relaxing. The spider would hold him while stroking his hair or face and tell him what a good job he did and how proud he was. That was what the depressed boy truly liked about training.

--

Months later, Sesshomaru was doing better. Kumo helped him get past it. His father was even being nicer to him. It was nowhere near loving but Sesshomaru still accepted it almost gratefully. A servant told him that Inutaisho wished to meet him in the study. Sesshomaru quickly went, curious about what his father would want.

"Sit down," Inutaisho ordered once he came.

He did so quietly and waited for his father to continue.

"I have some news to tell you. I have decided to take another mate."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened but he said nothing.

"She already knows my intentions and of course she and her family are more than happy. Her name is Izayoi and she resides here in the west." He paused and stared intently at his son. "She is a human princess."

Sesshomaru had no idea how to react so he didn't. A few years ago he would've been angry with his father for choosing a human but Kumo had taught him that they weren't all completely horrible. There was no way he'd be disrespectful to his father and his choice now. It was none of his business and he didn't want to ruin how Inutaisho had been treating him lately. He bowed his head and spoke. "I'm happy for you, father."

Inutaisho's eyes softened, Sesshomaru passed the test. "Good. She will be arriving at the palace in two days. I'd like for you to meet her."

"As you wish. I would be honored if the two of us met."

"I'm glad. That is all I wanted to inform you of. You're dismissed, son."

Sesshomaru left. He still wasn't exactly sure how to feel about it so he went out to find Kumo and get his opinion.

--

"I think it's a good thing," Kumo told the inu. "Perhaps her influence will make him treat you better. She'll probably be kind."

"But do you think she'll be kind to me? I can see through people when they're being nice simply to get on father's good side."

"I've heard stories of Izayoi before. I'm sure the two of you will get along fine." Kumo was truly glad for this. He hoped that the human would treat Sesshomaru well, maybe even like her own son. That would help the boy immensely.

--

At the palace, Izayoi arrived along with guards and escorts from her home. Inutaisho brought Sesshomaru with him to greet her. After they met, they all ate dinner together and talked. Sesshomaru found himself liking this woman. He was polite and she seemed genuinely kind. His father even seemed to be happy. He didn't get his hopes up though. As much as he would've liked for the future to continue this way, a small voice in the back of his mind told him it wouldn't.

Later after most of the palace had retired for the night, Sesshomaru crept outside to where his friend was waiting for him. Kumo had wanted to see the boy tonight in case something went wrong with meeting Izayoi. They snuck back inside and went to the boy's room. Kumo lied on the bed as Sesshomaru changed his clothes and brushed his hair.

"So how did things go?" the spider asked.

"They went well," Sesshomaru said slowly while thinking about the evening. "I like her."

"That's good. See, I told you she'd be fine."

Sesshomaru flopped down next to him. "Yes, you were actually right."

"Hell yeah I was. And your father?"

"That was one of the first times I've seen him so happy. I'd like for things to keep being this way."

"They will be."

The two rested for a few minutes before Sesshomaru softly groaned.

"What's wrong?" Kumo asked.

"Nothing," the boy told him.

He growled lightly in response.

"I don't feel well suddenly."

"What exactly?"

"My whole body hurts and my energy has disappeared."

Kumo wondered what the cause was. Sesshomaru was a strong demon so most illnesses wouldn't affect him and he doubted anyone in the palace would try to poison him.

"Flip onto your stomach." Once he did, he took the dog's shirt off.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to help you."

The spider put his warm hands on Sesshomaru's back and began rubbing his muscles. Sesshomaru quickly relaxed as his friend worked the aches away. He moved onto his arms and then his legs. It seemed to help for now and when he was done Sesshomaru was nearly asleep.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

Kumo lied back down and pulled the dog on top of him. The full-demon nuzzled his neck with a small whimper before falling asleep.

--

Kumo woke up in the early morning with Sesshomaru panting in his ear. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and unconscious.

"Fuck…Sesshomaru. Sessh, wake up." He shook the boy but got nothing. After a few moments Sesshomaru's eyes slowly blinked open. "You need to see a healer." He carefully set the dog next to him and sat up.

Sesshomaru said nothing and closed his eyes again.

"No, don't go to sleep again." _You might not wake up._ "You need to call for a healer." _Fuck, his father's going to see me here and kill me._

"I'll…I'll call the guards," Sesshomaru panted. "G-go before they catch you." The boy flared his youkai while whining loudly in a high-pitch. "They're coming…go…"

He hated to leave Sesshomaru right now but knew he had no choice. "Fine. Bye, Sessh. I'll stay in the area." He leaned down and kissed his cheek.

Just as the spider got to the window, a guard was outside the door. Kumo left before Sesshomaru whined again. The guard understood that the prince was in pain and immediately left to get the healer and Inutaisho. A few minutes later they were both coming into Sesshomaru's room. He didn't open his eyes and wasn't sure if he could talk. He was scared though. He knew his father was here and he didn't want him to be angry with him.

"Sesshomaru, can you hear me?" the healer asked.

"Y-yes," he answered.

Byooki saw how difficult it was for him to speak so he refrained from asking more questions. He examined him then turned to his lord.

"I'm sorry but I'm unsure as to what is wrong with him," he told Inutaisho. "I could tell if it were some sort of illness. I'll give him some herbs to help with the pain and then observe him to figure more out."

Inutaisho nodded to him and the healer left to prepare the herbs. Sesshomaru struggled to open his eyes but did manage. He looked at his father and the older demon could see the fear in his eyes. He was afraid of both what was happening to him and how his father would react. He tried to speak but Inutaisho stopped him.

"Hush, son. Speaking will just deplete your energy more."

Inutaisho's mind was trying to figure out what was wrong with the boy. Byooki said it wasn't an illness. Perhaps it was some sort of poison? _Poison._ His mother's clan had poison running through their veins and now it was showing up in Sesshomaru. He thought she had talked to the kid about that and told him that while it was dormant when he was a child, it would appear when he matured.

"You don't know what's going on, do you?" He saw Sesshomaru shake his head slightly. It didn't surprise him that the bitch never said anything. Sesshomaru was probably terrified. "It's the poison of your mother's family. Usually, it doesn't appear until the demon has almost reached adulthood. You're sick because your body isn't used to the venom. It will be accustom to the poison within a few days."

Sesshomaru was relieved. The healer then came back with the concoction. Inutaisho explained what he told Sesshomaru, thanked him for the herbs, then dismissed him. After Byooki was gone, Inutaisho walked over to Sesshomaru and sat next to him on the bed. The younger of the two was shocked and wondered what his father was doing.

Inutaisho propped him up a little then held the cup filled with the herb potion to his lips. Sesshomaru understood and slowly sipped it until it was gone. He closed his eyes after that, utterly exhausted and in pain. It confused him that his father was being so gentle. Inutaisho set him back down then stood. He turned to leave but stopped when Sesshomaru screamed.

Tremendous pain suddenly burst through Sesshomaru's veins, it felt like fire. It burned in every part of his body and crashed through him violently. He desperately tried to muffle his yell especially in front of his father but it ripped its way out of his throat. His back arched and he tried to claw at himself. Before he could tear himself up, hands bound his wrists. He looked up to see his father staring down at him.

Inutaisho could clearly see the confusion in the boy's eyes but said nothing. Doing this was foreign to the lord already, it would be easier to just stay quiet. He took both of Sesshomaru's hands into one of his own and sat down again. He stayed next to his son and kept him from injuring himself. The pain was so much for Sesshomaru that he couldn't think clearly. It dominated any thought so he couldn't ponder why his father was acting like this. Eventually the painkiller began working and Sesshomaru stopped thrashing. It still felt like fire had replaced the blood in his veins but it wasn't as intense. Exhaustion set in and his eyelids became heavy. He took one last look at his father before closing his eyes. This was all so strange. He then felt a hand start rubbing the stripes on his cheeks and all thoughts left his mind. The calm feeling washed over him and drowned out most of the pain. He basked in the feeling before sleep finally claimed him.

Once Sesshomaru was asleep, Inutaisho carefully stood up. He wasn't completely sure why he was acting this way but didn't want to dwell on it. When he saw his son in pain it bothered him more than it usually would have. Now that he knew the reason behind his son's current condition he wasn't really worried. With a final glance at the young inu, he went back to Izayoi to tell her what happened.

* * *

Twelfth chapter-done!

Yay?

**God of Insanity:** Ahah, I don't blame you for forgetting. That's what I get for taking so long. Hehe, I'm glad to hear…well, read that the fluffiness isn't (wasn't) too much. Usually, I'm like 'nah, it's fine' but once in a while I'm like 'hmm…' Anyways, I hope you're better now or at least almost there. Update when you can, I'm sure being sick makes writing a pain in the ass. As always I look forward to your updates (especially for The Screaming and Rare Blood) =D

**LordOfTheWest:** Hehe, so many questions and they will all be answered…eventually. =) Thanks for the review

**DarkAngelJudas:** Yep, Sesshy has it tough. =/

**I'll Be Your Lie:** Got this out as quickly as I could and I'm pretty sure the next one will be out soon too. =) I'm all back into this story now

**ActionBizzle:** Haha, yeah I'm pretty sure this "Naraku" tops yours…not like THAT. XD Hehe, well I'm glad someone listens


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING (this story will contain the following): male/male relationships, (major) OOCness, fluff, AU/AR, sex scenes, uke Sessh. Do not read this story if you oppose reading about any or all of these things. I will add any new warnings as the story progresses

Karisuma: southern lord

Uso: southern lord's son

Hakujou: eastern lord

Teikeki: eastern lord's son

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Sesshomaru's body was almost completely adjusted to the poison. There was just one more thing to be done now. Over the last few days, the pain had slowly moved from his entire body to only his hands. He couldn't even use them but that would be fixed today.

In the morning, Inutaisho and Byooki came into Sesshomaru's room. Inutaisho sat down then his son was made to sit in front of him with his back to his chest. The reason Sesshomaru's hands hurt so much was because a buildup of venom had gathered there. It had to be drained and then Sesshomaru would get better. The draining process would hurt and force Sesshomaru's youkai out so Inutaisho was behind him to hold him down.

The healer got jars that could stand against the poison and placed Sesshomaru's left hand in one. "Sesshomaru," he said. "I'll warn you now that this will be painful. After it's over though you'll recover by tonight."

Sesshomaru nodded. He felt his father grasp both his wrists then the healer grabbed his hand that was in the jar. Byooki started rubbing from his palm then slowly made his way down to his fingers. The boy hissed as soon as his hand was touched. He tried to jerk away but his father had a firm grip on him. Poison leaked from his fingertips and he could feel it painfully coursing through every single blood vessel. They were halfway through with the first hand when Sesshomaru violently thrashed around. His fangs and claws lengthened as his eyes bled red. The noise that escaped his mouth as the last bit of poison was drained was a mix between a scream and a roar. The boy was left panting for a moment before Byooki moved on to the next hand.

Sesshomaru desperately attempted to escape. He arched his back and kicked his legs. Once he realized that he couldn't get out of his father's grasp, he tried to snap his fangs. The boy almost bit the healer but Inutaisho put his arm across his neck while still holding Sesshomaru's left arm. It wasn't hard enough to choke him but it kept him from moving his head.

Finally it was over and Sesshomaru let out a pure whimper. His eyes went back to their golden hue and his claws and fangs receded to normal length. He looked down at the jars and saw a gross mixture of bright green acid and dark crimson blood. His eyes closed after that. He and his father didn't move but the healer stood up with the containers.

"Alright, just get some rest and if all goes well you shall be back to normal by nightfall," the healer said knowing the boy could hear him.

"Thank you, Byooki," Inutaisho told him. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, my lord."

The two inu were alone now and Sesshomaru still showed no signs of moving.

"I'm sorry, father," he weakly apologized.

"What for?" Inutaisho asked.

"For getting sick and ruining the time you were supposed to have with Izayoi…for snapping at the healer and trying to escape from you."

The man sighed. Normally he would have been mad at Sesshomaru even though none of it was his fault but he wasn't. He was angrier at Kimi for not telling their son this would happen. "Don't apologize. None of what has happened was under your control. I fault you for nothing."

Sesshomaru was speechless. He had been sure that his father would punish him.

Inutaisho lied him down on the bed. "Sleep now. I'll have a servant check if you need anything in a few hours."

"Yes, father…thank you." He watched as Inutaisho left the room.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure why his father was acting like this. He was treating Sesshomaru like…like a son. No matter what the reason it made him happy and for the first time in his life he truly felt like Inutaisho cared for him.

--

By the time the sun had set, Sesshomaru was walking around the palace. He had already bathed and ate, now he was looking for his father. He found him walking through a hallway.

"Father," he called out.

The lord stopped and turned around. "What is it, Sesshomaru?"

"I wish to know if it would be alright for me to go out. I would like some fresh air…"

"Do you think you'll be able to defend yourself should you be attacked by anything?"

"Yes."

"If you are confident in that then yes, you may go."

"Thank you, father."

They parted and then Sesshomaru was gone from the western palace. He quickly went into the forest and ran. Every spot that he and Kumo had been to, he checked. He needed to see the spider, had to show him he was alright, had to spend time with him because he missed him.

"Kumo!" he called out, wishing his friend had a traceable scent or aura. "Kumo!" He eventually stopped in a clearing to rest a few moments. His body had yet to heal completely.

"Sesshomaru," he heard just as he was about to take off again.

The boy turned around and immediately cleared the distance. The spider embraced him, so glad that Sesshomaru was okay. He had been worrying ever since he left the inu's room.

"Sessh, what happened?" Kumo asked.

Sesshomaru didn't want to let go but he did so anyways. He wanted to demonstrate his new ability. Some leaves were on the ground so he held his hand above them. "Watch." His hand then glowed green and poison dripped from them. The drops landed on the leaves and they sizzled.

Kumo's eyes were wide. "Poison? You're poisonous?"

Sesshomaru nodded then told him about what had happened after the spider left. Kumo was shocked and pretty amazed. His young friend had gained a powerful ability.

"We have a new thing to train with," Kumo stated. "Just don't poison me…"

"I wouldn't purposely do that."

"But don't do it on accident either. Is there any sort of antidote?"

"Not that I know of. I'll ask father though."

"Eh, guess we'll just have to be careful then."

Sesshomaru then explained everything from the past few days. The parts he remembered at least. He had faded in and out of consciousness but some things would forever be in his memory. Most of the times he was awake, someone would already be in there with him. It was almost always the healer but a couple times…a couple times Inutaisho would be there. He'd be next to his son just sitting there or even combing his fingers through Sesshomaru's hair. He'd look up at his father and his father would look back. Then he'd tell the boy "Rest. You need to regain your strength." And Sesshomaru would listen.

Kumo was shocked. His understanding was that the man didn't even care about his son. Why the hell was he changing so suddenly? _Maybe it's that human of his…_ That had to be it. This was good then. Hopefully things would continue in the same way because Sesshomaru definitely needed them to.

--

Inutaisho announced that the eastern and southern lords were coming to the west. They were in the last stages of forming a new treaty and needed to discuss a couple things. Sesshomaru knew their oldest sons were coming too. He had never really talked to Uso but hoped Teikeki would leave him alone.

Kumo had ordered him to avoid the other demon. The spider had told him not to go around Teikeki and he used the tone that had Sesshomaru submitting to whatever he said. Sesshomaru couldn't help it. It was in his instincts to obey when the spider talked like that. He couldn't explain why.

No matter what Kumo said though, there was still the possibility of Teikeki approaching the inu.

--

"I refuse to do that!" Teikeki hissed at Uso.

"You'll do whatever the hell I tell you," Uso spat.

"No, I fucking won't!"

Uso slapped him across the face. "You son of a bitch, you were all for stealing the kid's virginity. Don't try to act like you're all great now."

"I admit I wanted to but I regret it now. All of this is completely fucked." His future mate pinned him against the wall.

"Go. Now. Everyone else is asleep, you'll sneak past the guards easily. I'll give you ten minutes before I come in there too." He released him.

Teikeki reluctantly went. He didn't want to start a fight or get hit but he wasn't going to let Uso do what he planned to Sesshomaru.

--

Sesshomaru sat up when he heard someone at his door. _No, he came._ It was dark but he could see Teikeki's figure come in and walk up to him.

"I don't want you here," Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that." This nearly sickened the older demon. He went closer and got onto the bed.

Sesshomaru backed away from him. "Teikeki, stop. Why are you doing this?"

"You want this. I know you do." He pounced on the boy and pinned him down. He thrashed and would have started yelling but Teikeki clamped his hand over Sesshomaru's mouth.

That made the dog struggle harder. He was worried and wanted to get away.

"Listen to me!" Teikeki whispered harshly. "Get out of here. Sneak to another part of the palace or something. Uso is coming and he's going to-" He never finished. A third person came into the room.

"Ah, already got the little slut on his back," Uso purred.

"Go, Sesshomaru," Teikeki urged as he let him go.

Sesshomaru sat up but was quickly thrown back down. Uso was fast and before the youngest demon realized it Uso was on top of him.

"You're mine, you pretty thing."

Sesshomaru desperately tried to escape when Uso's hand slid into his pants and grasped him harshly.

Teikeki couldn't watch and do nothing. He tried to yank Uso off and that was when Sesshomaru saw his opportunity. Uso's focus was split and he was able to free one of his hands. Without hesitation he dug his claws into Uso's stomach and released his poison.

The other two demons were shocked. Uso clutched his stomach as the wounds burned. Since when did Sesshomaru have venom in his body?

Sesshomaru broke free and stood. Teikeki quickly left to get a guard. While he did Uso glared and cursed at the dog. The only thing Sesshomaru did was stare coldly at him. Inwardly he was still trying to calm down and not panic. _He was going to rape me._ None of those feelings showed though. He wondered if Uso felt the same pain and fire that he had felt with his own poison. Oh, he hoped so. The boy didn't feel guilty at all.

Teikeki and a couple guards came back. One grabbed Uso and left with Teikeki following. The other looked at Sesshomaru and the boy understood. He trailed behind the guard to his father's chambers. Inutaisho would be furious, all the nice treatment would end.

--

"You poisoned the southern lord's son!" Inutaisho yelled. "Do you know how many problems this will cause? Karisuma is ready to leave without even finishing the treaty."

"Father, I am deeply sorry," Sesshomaru apologized. "I should have controlled myself."

Inutaisho sat down. He couldn't believe his son did something so foolish. _He better have a damn good reason._ "Why, Sesshomaru? Why the hell did you stick your claws in him?"

"It was the only way to get him off me."

"Explain."

"Teikeki and Uso were both in my room, I didn't want them there. As soon as Teikeki got off me, Uso pinned me down. He wouldn't get off or let me go so once Teikeki distracted him I clawed him so I could escape.

"Why were they on you?" Inutaisho didn't like where this was going.

"Teikeki was telling me to get away because Uso was going to do something, he never specified what. Uso jumped on me…then stuck his hand in my pants. I think he was going to force me to have sex with him." The words sounded as if they easily came out of Sesshomaru's mouth but they were difficult for him to say.

"Are you sure of that? Rape is a serious accusation."

"Yes. When Teikeki first came in I thought he wanted sex too but then he told me to leave."

"Do you know why they thought they could just go in there and expect that?"

"Teikeki and I have had sex before…it was during my second heat. I went into heat when we were at the eastern palace and I allowed Teikeki to help with it. Perhaps he told Uso and that gave him ideas."

Inutaisho was once again angry but not at his son this time. "I will talk to Karisuma about this. You can stay here if you like, I shall be back." He swiftly left to find the southern lord.

Sesshomaru just went over to the couch near the fireplace and curled up on it. Inutaisho was still angry but it no longer seemed to be directed at him. He prayed it wasn't anyways.

--

Inutaisho found Karisuma in the healer's quarters talking to his son. Their eyes met and the southern lord told Uso he was stepping out for a minute. The two men went out into the hallway.

"Uso is lying in there poisoned because of your son!" Karisuma nearly shouted. "You keep that boy in check! I have good mind to leave in the morning, treaty done or not."

"Perhaps it is you who should watch your own son," Inutaisho spoke calmly but with rage still in his voice. "After all, he and Teikeki were in Sesshomaru's room. Both unwelcome I might add."

"That gives him the right to attack Uso? I think not, Inutaisho."

"What my son did was in self-defense."

"Self-defense for what?"

"Uso was molesting him and possibly getting ready to do more. He was pinning and fondling Sesshomaru, I would not expect my son to allow that."

"Sesshomaru probably wanted it. The boy easily offers himself up according to Hakujou's son."

Inutaisho wanted to punch the other lord. This idiot was in charge of the south? "Karisuma, I will not put up with this childish arguing. Either you stay and we finish business or I'll have guards escort you out right now. If you choose to stay then you will cease insulting my son. An insult to him is an insult to the west. Uso will not be in even the same room as Sesshomaru from now on. My healer has been kind enough to give the antidote to your son and make the pain lessen. My hospitality does not have to extend to you and your son after what he has done. Do I make myself clear?"

Karisuma glared but was careful with what he said. He couldn't afford to lose an alliance with the west. "We shall stay and you will not hear another word from me about Sesshomaru. Uso will not bother him either. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to my son."

"Of course." Inutaisho watched as Karisuma walked back in to where his son was. He growled quietly to himself then went back to his own chambers.

--

Inutaisho walked in and saw Sesshomaru asleep near the fire. He simply stared at the boy. A few moments later, he was about to call a guard in to take Sesshomaru back to his room but he stopped. The boy was sleeping peacefully and there was no real reason to disturb him. With a sigh, the mighty lord left the area and went into his bedroom.

* * *

Thirteenth chapter-done!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. See you guys next time. =D


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING (this story will contain the following): male/male relationships, (major) OOCness, fluff, AU/AR, sex scenes, uke Sessh. Do not read this story if you oppose reading about any or all of these things. I will add any new warnings as the story progresses

Mm, I haven't had too much to say lately. I guess I'll give updates on where other fics are

That new Nar/Sess one I've been working on is at about 21,300 words…I'm pretty sure I'm gonna break it up into a few chapters. It's not really close to being finished yet

Chapter three for Ordinary Evening is almost done, chapter two is about a third (yes, I wrote them out of order)

Away From the Dark…um, well I plan to have a chapter out by the one-year anniversary or whatever you want to call it. I believe that's the twenty-sixth or twenty-eighth of this month (December)

That's all so far. As always I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. =)

Oh, wait. ActionBitch, you might wanna look away during the last half of the chapter. XD

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"He fucking did what?!" Kumo shouted.

Sesshomaru had just explained what happened with Teikeki and Uso. "Calm down," he pleaded. "Father took care of it."

"That son of a bitch almost raped you! I will not calm down." The spider wanted to sneak into the southern palace and kill Uso. How dare he think he could do that to Sesshomaru.

"He didn't though, I poisoned him before he did anything major. Father also talked to Karisuma. Neither he nor Teikeki will bother me anymore." The rage in his friend was still obvious though. The spider was ready to murder Uso and he didn't want Kumo like this.

Kumo growled and punched at a tree. "Mother fucker…I knew Teikeki was up to something!" His gaze snapped to Sesshomaru when he heard the inu whine. "What's wrong?" His tone had changed in an instant.

"Please, calm down. I'm fine, that bastard didn't hurt me and he won't have the chance to again."

Kumo sighed. "Fine…but he better pray he never runs into me in the forest."

"Heh, do you even know what he looks like? You didn't know who I was when we first met."

"Southern and northern lord families I've always known. I know all of them now."

"Alright, if you guys happen to meet in the forest then I won't stop you from doing anything."

"Fair enough. Are you sure he didn't hurt you though?"

"Ugh, I'm not saying it again. I've already told you."

"Oh, whatever then."

Sesshomaru and Kumo went back to dog's room later that night. As they did, Sesshomaru could feel his body getting hotter and more uncomfortable. He knew what was coming but ignored the signs thinking that would make it go away.

--

Sesshomaru wasn't quite in the full stages of heat when he woke up the next morning. Kumo left a little after, promising he would come back tonight. The kid had taught him how to sneak into the palace alone.

The inu went about his usual routine while continuing to not acknowledge his heat.

At lunch he was eating with his father and a few advisors. Inutaisho noticed his son's changing scent.

"Sesshomaru," he said. "Your heat is approaching and should be at its peak in a few hours."

"I know, father," the boy told him.

"I'll send someone to help you with it if you'd like."

"I appreciate the offer but no thank you. I want to find someone I like before having sex again…"

"Alright. Tell me if you change your mind." He wondered where Sesshomaru got his odd values from. When he had been the boy's age, he went with a number of bitches whether he was in heat or not. He also knew that Kimi had gone with different men too. Sesshomaru was different from most though so he didn't think too much of it.

--

Once his heat climaxed, Sesshomaru went to take a bath. He needed something to calm his body down and water soothed him a small amount. After his body soaked he dried off, got dressed, then went back to his room. He lied on his bed and willed this stupid heat to go away.

When Kumo came, he found Sesshomaru on his side with his eyes closed. "You awake?" he whispered.

"Yeah," the dog answered. His eyes opened but he didn't get up. He watched as Kumo walked over and took the cloak off his face. His wavy black hair spilled down his back and then his eyes drifted to Kumo's crimson ones. He was staring and didn't care. His friend was very nice to look at.

"Anything happen today?" He sat on the bed and pulled Sesshomaru up against him.

"Father offered to give me someone to…help…with my heat."

"Did he say 'Sesshomaru, do you want someone to fuck with?'"

"Pfft, oh yeah. Exactly like that. Ass…"

"Hehe, I take it you declined."

"Yeah. Last time I had sex with someone I didn't trust, well…look what happened. I think I might change my mind by the end of tonight though."

"That bad then?"

"It's so much worse than the other ones. I feel like I'm going insane."

"Just try to go to sleep. Can't feel it when you're dreaming." He ran his fingers through Sesshomaru's hair and eventually the boy fell into a light sleep.

Kumo had already drifted off when Sesshomaru made a noise and brought him back to consciousness. He looked down to see him panting and covered in a sheen of sweat. It was very similar to when Sesshomaru's poison first appeared except this time Kumo knew it was for a different reason. Sesshomaru moaned in his sleep and the spider's eyes went further down his body. There was a tent in the inu's sleeping pants. _Guess he can't get away from it when he's sleeping._

Sesshomaru moved slightly and woke up with a gasp. He groaned then looked at Kumo. His body ached and was hot and fuck. Fuck all of this. "Kumo," he whined. "It hurts."

The spider hugged him closer and started rubbing his arm.

Sesshomaru leaned against his friend more and wished Kumo would rub lower. He could have gotten himself off but it wouldn't bring much relief. He'd be panting again within the hour. "Kumo, please," he begged. "Make it better. Make all the pain go away."

The spider's eyes widened. "Do you realize what you're asking of me?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru understood completely. Kumo was the only person he trusted though. He knew the spider wouldn't hurt him or betray him and trusted him to help. Sesshomaru knew he had been a fool when he lost his virginity but it was different with the spider. He didn't want to go all the way but he hoped his friend would do something to give him relief. "Not _that_ far but please, make it go away somehow."

Kumo sighed. Was Sesshomaru really ready for something like this? "Sessh…"

"Please!" It was too much for the young demon. He would beg as much as he had to right now. He needed this pain to stop and knew the spider was the only one he could trust to do it. "Kumo…"

The spider thought about it. The teen was in a lot of pain and he himself would never take advantage of the dog. If he did this it would be because he wanted to help him. Would Sesshomaru regret it later though? "I don't want you to regret it after your heat passes."

"I won't. Kumo, you're my best friend. My only true friend that I trust and care about and…I know I don't have to be afraid of anything you do. If I were with anyone else right now then I'd suffer through it. I'm asking you though because you're my friend."

"…Fine. Sit between my legs and face the same direction I am."

Sesshomaru did so almost eagerly. He felt himself twitch in anticipation.

"Now you're absolutely sure of this? Completely and utterly sure?"

"Fuck, are you serious? Yes! I'm completely and utterly sure."

Kumo chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'm just checking."

"Yes, now you can get on with it."

"Oh, you're quite the romantic." He grunted a moment later when Sesshomaru's elbow hit his stomach. He decided to let it go and finally help his friend.

Kumo took off Sesshomaru's shirt and tossed it away. He dragged his nails from the waist of his hakama to his chest and felt him shiver. He repeated the action but this time went over the stripes poking out from his waistband. The boy moaned lightly. Kumo could clearly see the bulge in his hakama and traced his fingers over it. Sesshomaru thrust his hips wanting more. The spider wouldn't tease him much since he was in pain. He tugged on Sesshomaru's pants and the dog kicked them off all the way.

Kumo looked at his friend's body. His hands went down but they stopped at Sesshomaru's hips. He then began rubbing the stripes on Sesshomaru's lower body. The inu threw his head back onto Kumo's shoulder and moaned. The spider kept going for a few moments before finally clasping his hand around Sesshomaru's cock.

"Fuck," the younger demon gasped. "Hurry up, move your hand."

With a smirk the spider began pumping his hand up and down along Sesshomaru's erection. His other hand continued stroking one of the stripes on his hip. Sesshomaru's tongue stuck out of his mouth like a common dog while he panted. He thrust his hips trying to get as much friction as he could. Kumo was the only person he could feel comfortable and not embarrassed with right now.

The spider tightened his grip a little then moved the second hand down to grasp Sesshomaru's balls. The dog moaned a little louder as he was fondled and stroked. The older demon would massage his sac then squeeze every few pumps. He just hoped the guards didn't hear the boy and wonder what was going on.

Sesshomaru was getting close and he was eagerly anticipating it. Ecstasy shot through his entire body and straight to his groin. Kumo looked at his pleasure-filled face. A thought then came to his mind. The crescent moon on the kid's forehead was extremely sensitive, he remembered that conversation. He grinned wickedly and let go of his balls. Sesshomaru grunted in disappointment but didn't have much time to be upset. He stroked Sesshomaru's dick faster then his free hand shot up to his face. Kumo rubbed the blue moon quickly and firmly. The dog's eyes snapped open and his lungs sucked in a lot of air as bolts of pleasure crashed through him even more intensely than before.

The spider didn't let up and soon Sesshomaru felt the tightly wound coil in his belly snap harshly. He grasped Kumo's legs and bucked his hips one last time before he came hard. His seed spurted out, covering the spider's hand and his own stomach. He had cried out his friend's name as he climaxed. His body went limp against the spider's. Shivers of pleasure continued running through him as he tried to steady his breathing.

Kumo looked at the mess Sesshomaru had made. He brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and licked it clean. The boy hadn't seen since his eyes were now closed otherwise he would have been surprised. Finally Kumo spoke.

"You want to lie down?"

Sesshomaru nodded so he carefully put him down on his back.

"Want your clothes?"

"My hakama."

The spider grabbed his shirt and hakama. He used the first item to clean Sesshomaru up hoping he wouldn't mind his shirt getting dirty then pulled the pants onto the young demon. He joined his friend in lying down and pulled his body close to his own.

"Pain gone?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered. He smiled. "Thank you, Kumo."

He nuzzled his cheek with his own. "Of course."

With the aching and heat gone for now, Sesshomaru was able to drift into a peaceful sleep. Kumo stayed awake a while longer thinking about what had just happened. He enjoyed helping Sesshomaru and liked feeling the smaller body writhing against his own. What happened didn't feel strange, or awkward, or anything similar to that. Hopefully Sesshomaru wouldn't find anything wrong with tonight either.

* * *

Thanks to LordOfTheWest, God of Insanity, I'll Be Your Lie, and DarkAngelJudas for reviewing last time. =)


	15. Chapter 15

WARNING (this story will contain the following): male/male relationships, (major) OOCness, fluff, AU/AR, sex scenes, uke Sessh. Do not read this story if you oppose reading about any or all of these things. I will add any new warnings as the story progresses

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Sesshomaru woke up just before the sun rose. His body felt sort of fuzzy but his heat wasn't bothering him. He looked at his still slumbering friend and smiled. Last night was definitely something he enjoyed and he honestly would like to do it again. _He won't want to though._ Kumo only did it because he had been in pain and needed relief. If Sesshomaru expressed that he wanted to do it just for the sake of pleasure…would Kumo be too uncomfortable with that? Or would he agree to it? The dog decided not to think about it for now and just snuggled up closer to the spider.

"Sessh?" Kumo mumbled.

"Yeah?" the boy asked.

"How ya feeling?"

"Better."

"Good." He looked down at his friend. "Now why are you up so early?"

"I don't know. Why are you?"

"Eh, I don't know either. I'm gonna try and go back to sleep though."

"Me too."

A few hours later both males were waking up again. Sesshomaru groaned, his heat was bothering him now.

"What's wrong?" Kumo asked as he sat up.

Sesshomaru rolled over so that he was on his back. "Heat," he answered.

"Again? I thought last night would have given you relief for a little longer."

"I thought so too…" He closed his eyes as memories of what Kumo did assailed him. The boy was becoming aroused all over again.

And Kumo could see that. The spider watched as Sesshomaru's pants started tenting. With the boy's eyes still shut, Kumo slipped a hand into his pants. The youth gasped when he felt strong fingers wrap around his erection. He opened his eyes halfway and saw Kumo smirking at him.

"What's up, Sessh? What do you want?"

"You know what already," Sesshomaru growled.

"Do I? That's a surprise to me." He began stroking the boy but stopped a few moments later.

"Kumo, stop playing around."

The spider just raised an eyebrow then pulled the dog's pants off. "Just tell me…" He also took off his shirt, leaving the boy completely naked.

"Just touch me…before it starts hurting."

The spider nodded then placed his hands over the stripes adorning Sesshomaru's hips. He rubbed them and the boy instinctively spread his legs. Kumo just continued rubbing the stripes, even as Sesshomaru tried bucking his hips up.

"Come on, Kumo!" he growled.

"Come on, what?"

"Please, just jerk me off again!" He was too aroused to care how he sounded now.

"No…I wanna see just how sensitive these stripes are."

Sesshomaru bit his lip to hold back a moan and his eyes closed as his friend kept up the vigorous stroking. It sent pleasurable sensations throughout his body until they came back and shot up his arousal. The boy wished his friend would touch him between the legs again like last night. It would have gotten him off quicker and that was all he wanted. His hand started creeping towards his cock, if Kumo wouldn't do it then he would. Right now he didn't care if his friend saw him masturbating.

Kumo smirked when he saw Sesshomaru's hand reaching for his dick. He slapped the hand away then pinned both of the dog's wrists above his head with one hand.

The youth couldn't hold back the sound any longer and opened his mouth to groan. Kumo leaned down to whisper in his ear. His wavy black hair brushed across Sesshomaru's cheek.

"You like this?" he asked seductively. "Am I the only one who can satisfy you like this?"

"Yes!" Sesshomaru answered without hesitation. He was very aroused and very close to his release. Distantly he was surprised that he was about to cum without his cock even being touched. He cracked his eyes open a little and was surprised to see the spider moving from his ear to his face. Kumo's tongue darted out and traced the crescent moon on the boy's forehead. Sesshomaru cried out when that happened and his eyelids slid shut once more. He bucked his hips up against his friend. He kept licking the moon and rubbing one of his stripes until the poor boy couldn't take it anymore.

"Kumo!" he cried as he orgasmed. His cock pulsed and his seed shot out. He was left panting and his body was shivering.

The spider let him relax for a few minutes before cleaning up. He decided to get the cum off Sesshomaru by licking it off. The boy gasped when that tongue touched his sensitive flesh. He was surprised that the spider was doing it but it felt so nice. Kumo looked up at him and grinned. Sesshomaru's breath hitched. His friend looked so gorgeous. An intense urge to do something he had never done before coursed through Sesshomaru. The boy pulled Kumo up so his face was near his, then he kissed the spider.

Kumo was surprised for a moment but quickly took over. His tongue made its way into Sesshomaru's mouth. The boy could taste himself but that didn't turn him off. Though he was inexperienced, he moved his lips against the spider's. He was nervous but some of it was starting to fade away as Kumo continued kissing him. The older male's tongue possessed him and he liked it. All too soon, they broke apart and the boy was left panting for air.

Kumo looked at him. He ran his fingers through his white hair and smiled.

…

By the end of the day, Sesshomaru's heat was gone. It had been more intense than usual but it had passed quickly. The boy suspected it had to do with Kumo helping him out. In a way, he was kind of disappointed that it was over. With the end of his heat, he assumed this new relationship with Kumo would also end. He liked what his friend had done to him. He wasn't sure if Kumo would find him odd for thinking that.

A couple days passed and neither male had mentioned what happened during the boy's heat. The spider thought that Sesshomaru might have regretted it and Sesshomaru thought that Kumo just didn't want him. They were relaxing under a tree near a river one afternoon since it was hot out. Kumo was sitting against a tree while his young friend was on his stomach watching a squirrel run by. The boy was tired of staying quiet about what happened. He didn't have as much patience as his friend, he couldn't stay silent until Kumo mentioned it first.

"You haven't said anything about what happened during my heat," Sesshomaru muttered. He knew the spider could hear him clearly though.

"You didn't either," Kumo countered.

He sat up. "I have now. Why didn't you?"

"…I thought you would regret what happened."

That caused the boy to frown. "No, I don't regret anything. I…thought it made us closer. Hn, I guess not though." He sat up and stared at the river. Anger was starting to creep into his tone.

"Why are you getting mad? I wasn't sure if you regretted it or not since you were in pain from your heat. If you did then I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. That's not to say I regret it. If you want to know the truth, I enjoyed what happened."

Sesshomaru stared at him. "You did? Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Prove it."

Kumo raised an eyebrow but then he smirked. He crawled over to his friend with a predatory look then pushed the dog onto his back. He crushed their lips together then his hands went up the inu's shirt to grope him. Sesshomaru was surprised at first but easily gave in to what Kumo was doing. He liked how rough and dominating his friend was being right now. The spider's hands were at his chest and then they were pinching and rolling his nipples. He gasped when Kumo did that which allowed the spider's tongue to push into his mouth. Sesshomaru moaned and arched into the hands touching him. He didn't know something like this could be so pleasurable.

Soon they had to part for breath. Kumo looked down at the boy as the younger demon slightly panted.

"I wouldn't lie to you," the spider told him. "I don't regret any of this." He sat up and pulled Sesshomaru with him. He placed the boy in his lap facing him. "Do you want to keep doing these kinds of things?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"And you'll tell me if you want to stop or get uncomfortable?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not a child, you know. You don't have to be so…cautious."

"Heh. Yeah…you're right. You've grown up quite a bit since we first met."

The dog just smirked.

…

As time passed, the two became comfortable with exploring each other's bodies. They grew closer, but they had yet to take things all the way. Sesshomaru didn't want to yet and Kumo was fine with that. He didn't want to push the full demon into something he wasn't ready for.

The spider was walking back from the palace one night. He couldn't stay with Sesshomaru since there was a royal banquet being held that evening. Kumo was trying to find a suitable place to sleep. As he darted through the forest, he felt the presence of a couple demons ahead. Not wanting to waste his time, he veered off in a different direction. Soon he felt the presence of a couple more. At this time of night he knew the only ones out were the creatures looking for their next meal. Shaking his head at his bad luck he headed in a completely new direction.

No demon auras assailed him this time so when he emerged into a clearing, he was extremely surprised to see a hoard of monsters staring at him. It had been as if they were waiting for him. He turned quickly to leave but other youkai appeared to block his way.

"What the fuck do you want?" the spider spat.

One of them grinned. "Time for you to go home," it rasped. "Master is very displeased with you."

Kumo glared. He had been surrounded rather abruptly, he knew this. But he would be damned if he went willingly with these things. At once, they all attacked. He reacted quickly. His claws lashed out into the demon nearest to him. It screamed as its flesh was pierced and blood flew. Almost immediately he ripped them out and struck another demon in the skull. Kumo was an exceptional fighter but he was outnumbered. He might have had strength, but they had power in numbers. As soon as he killed one of the ugly demons, two more took its place.

His sharp nails raked across the jugular of one and he stumbled slightly as he landed back on his feet. A demon ran forward at him at the same time three came from behind. There was nowhere for him to go. His claws sunk into the chest of the demon in front of him but the others still grabbed him. The spider used all of his strength to get away but it was pointless. They quickly bound him by the limbs. Kumo tried snapping at their filthy hands with his fangs so as a forethought they stuffed a cloth in his mouth and gagged him.

The hybrid demon's heart pounded. He knew exactly where these beasts were taking him. It was his fault, he thought. He blamed himself for becoming careless, for forgetting that his captor had still been searching for him all this time.

"Mm, we're gonna get a reward for finding Master's prettiest pet," one said as it blindfolded him as the last precaution. "Maybe he'll even let us play with you..."

Kumo grunted since he couldn't say anything and the demons laughed. Then in the darkness of night, they sped towards the north.

It was hours before they stopped, and as the time passed Kumo's apprehension grew. As the demons slowed to a walk, Kumo's senses (besides sight) became muddled. He knew it was an effect of his captor's powers, his way to mess with his pets. They finally approached the main room of the dark ominous building and the creatures bowed as Kumo was lowered to his knees as well. Then the blindfold was ripped off harshly, but the binds and gag were still in place.

"Good work," a demon with a foreboding aura drawled. "You're excused for now."

The others left quickly but still respectively. Then it was just Kumo and _him_.

The young hanyou had a glare set on his face as he met his captor's eyes directly. The human-looking demon stared back, a fanged smirk on his face. He had long straight black hair, pale skin, and a pair of black eyes that could bore into anyone's soul. He was dressed in almost regal looking robes but he was no lord. He was the disgusting man that had held Kumo prisoner for years and had conducted countless experiments on him. The spider hybrid despised him with all his being.

"Now what's with that expression?" the evil creature asked. He seemed to be enjoying this greatly. "Haha, do you know how long I've been waiting for you?" Then his eyes suddenly hardened. "Fool! Did you honestly think you could escape me? I own you, there's no place you can go where I won't find you. You're my _pet_, I'm your Master." His smirk returned as he stood. "I'm truly going to enjoy punishing you...Naraku."

* * *

Rah! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and to everyone who's still reading this fic! I shouldn't have waited more than a year to update. But hopefully that won't happen again.

And by the way, I haven't been reading Inuyasha fanfiction lately, however, I still want stories to be added to my community. So if anyone wants to become a staff member, let me know and I'll add you! Just remember that stories have to contain _uke Sesshomaru_ and be _completed._ Thanks again, guys and gals!


End file.
